The 11th Of Frostfall
by Aimee Wolv
Summary: Aria is having a random day, and Marcurio may be reconsidering his marriage vows. (third story ever, so for this i'm being a bit...strange well stranger than usual.)
1. 11th of frostfall

_11__th__ of Frostfall, 12 am, Nightingale Hall_

_Years ago I started to keep a journal of sorts; this had started when we had our third battle for the Skeleton key. Vex is still missing, and Brynjolf still won't talk to me, but after Mercer I really can't blame him. Though his constant avoiding of me and silence wants me to pull out my hair by the roots, I know I'm just not 'new' enough for him. Why I think that? Well perhaps it's because of the fact he would rather talk to the newest recruit he picked up (probably because she looks nice, Men) who has no ability in thieving that me or Karliah. _

_I feel like I should stop pressing him on the matter, I'm going to end up sounding like some foolish love-struck teenager who can't defend herself against a skee-_

"The rest is cut off and blood splatters the page, Aria." Marcurio called from somewhere behind me, I looked up from the corpse of the nightingale.

"That's pretty obvious, Marcurio, She did die writing." I muttered "does it say anything of interest before that page?" I asked walking up behind him, as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah if we turn four pages back we get this; _2__nd__ of Frostfall, 4 am, Nightingale hall_

_I feel like the new recruit is watching me, whenever I turn around she's staring while Brynjolf is teaching her about pick pocketing or something. It terrifies me a little, her eyes are…strange Delvin thinks she just has a little Dunmer in her, but Karliah said it wasn't natural for a nord to have red eyes and that it wasn't possible, even if the father was a dunmer, for her to have such red eyes. Vex is on our side too, she says that Delvin is a fool not noticing anything about the newest recruit. Vex has been on edge too recently…_

_I went to visit my parents yesterday, they seem happier now that they have immunity against the guild, and maven. They asked me, if I got the chance, to get Brynjolf to come over said it was important. Ha fat chance should he even talk to me."_

I frowned, "seems like the 'new recruit' was more than slightly off for a few members of the thieves' guild." I murmured in his ear, "we need to get going before anyone shows up, we'll read the rest at Honeyside." His hand slipped through mine, we left for Honeyside as quickly as possible.

I was tying my hair up in a loose bun when Marcurio called out to me; I sat next to him on our bed, "what is it?" I asked softly, I was overly tired from walking all the way from the middle of now where to Riften.

"The journal says that the new recruit looks a lot like an old guild member from Delvin's time when he had just joined the guild, and by our accounts at the time she heard this he was forty or something like that. That would make our member over sixty, and our recruit stats that her mother and grandmother are all Bretons, not nords."

"You do realise this is going now where and I would very much like to go to sleep? We don't even know is it wasn't just some random bandit!"

"Bandits take down a nightingale?"

"Go to sleep already." I honestly don't know why he even bothers with this, it might have of been just a bandit band or something like that. But I have noticed recently that some of the female guild members you see around town are disappearing…eh probably just going out of town.

I don't know exactly what time I was woken but I do remember Marcurio shooting Fireballs at someone. I sat up in our bed half naked, watching my lover battle it out with something I couldn't see because everything was dark. I got up grabbed my mace and threw it at the attackers head. I heard what I had once thought a sickening crack, but now, it was only satisfaction.

"Told you putting the weapon rack close to the bed is a good idea," I walked over to Marcurio putting my hands on his shoulders. He grunted kneeling down to look at the body, I rolled my eyes. "Alright so who is it?" I asked

"Assassin, with a note as well, care to read?" he asked offering me the piece of paper with the writing.

"Alright so; _destroy the woman named Andrii_ (Bitch spelt my name wrong!)_ She is too close to my plans involving this guild of thieves, the Grigori will not be please should we fail_

_Daemonium._" I glared at the note, "psychopath." I muttered. " I can't believe Maven's daughter told us to do this, what was her name again?"

"Ignun"

"Stupid name."

"That's what you said the first eight times I reminded you!" I rolled my eyes,

"Come on we had better meet with her." I picked up my ancient nord armour, quickly putting it on, and walked out the door. "Honestly though, Marcurio, why send us on such an annoying, pointless, stupid (story) mission as this? It's completely random!"

"Do you even remember anything before the part we found the nightingales corpse?"

"Nope" I said all chipper-like, Marcurio threw his arms up in the air clearly frustrated.

"Why did I marry you?"

"Because no one else liked you?"

"Probably."


	2. 12th of frostfall

_The 12__th__ of Frostfall, 12 am, Nightingale hall_

_Karliah has gone missing and so is Vex, they were both out on a mission to Markarth and Karliah never returned. Vex had searched of course but there was nothing to find, no foot prints no anything it was as if she had never been there or existed. The very night she returned after we had all gone to sleep she was taken by…someone or something the guild members ignore my commands to search for her saying it's hopeless. But…first Tonilia then Karliah and Vex I very well may be next and I feel as if the new guild member knows exactly what in oblivion is going on. New people have been arriving I sent our look out, the only person who listens to me nowadays, to check them out. Now that I think about it the only people who listen to me are those who have not yet met the new recruit…_

"So one of the new guild members sent an assassin after you?" Ignun asked, gods she sounded sceptical.

"The bodies still there, if you need proof?" I asked still chipper even though I had a sneaking suspicion Marcurio wanted to be anywhere but here…with me anyway. I must admit though, I might be slightly insane ever so slightly. But not time for personal stuff journal! It's time to read a little more of this nightingales journal.

_1__st__ of rain's hand, 12 am, nightingale hall_

_I seem to make a habit of writing everything at the same time, Brynjolf brought in another recruit. Vex doesn't seem to like, but at first, she didn't like me either. I quickly put the recruit to the test; Brynjolf thought that sending her to steal from the Blue Palace's vault was a cruel task to set her. I said that it would be easier than nearly being burnt to death by one of the mercenaries from Goldenglow estate. He shut up after that, he knows that I will never be like Mercer but he did hold the guild together, he held more than the guild together… _

_I hear Karliah coming in, it would be best to stop writing before she sees._

_3__rd__ of Rain's Hand, 12 am, The Ragged Flagon_

_The recruit returned said she ran into some trouble on the way back, probably some bandits, I'll send Rune to check it out later._

_Recently I have been eating more than usual, and I've been a bit moodier I'll ask Herluin to check me over tomorrow. It has been five months since our usual round of Scar and Story, five months since Mercer and I have lain._

_Being guild master is tiring; I guess I know now why Mercer was angry all the time, ahh Mercer, I wonder does he even think of any of us? Of me? Probably not, he wouldn't even remember…_

I frowned, so this nightingale and guild master had lain with the previous guild master who betrayed the guild? Strange. I flipped back a couple of pages, I was curious.

_Sun's Dusk, 12 am, The Ratway_

_I can't believe it, me and Mercer have lain…it was amazing I honestly have no idea what to say. the world is amazing right now, I had best go even though this passage is short I just can't put my joy to words._

I looked up and noticed that Marcurio and Ignun were gone, I blinked a few times and realised that Marcurio must really be getting sick of my shit. I walked towards the south gate of Riften, but not before someone put their hand on my shoulder. I swirled around, yes I said swirled I don't stop being fabulous because someone is probably trying to kill me!

Any way as it turned out it was a white haired woman, wrinkles covered _covered_ her face. Yet, you got that air of her being way younger than she looked. The woman opened her mouth, her teeth were all there, and a pure white, what unnatural magic was this?

"He- help th- the guild, w-we knew too much," she coughed and continued, "suspected to- too much. T-two ar-are dead, k-k-Karliah an-"she was cut off when a sword went through her _head._ She fell heavily on me, she was…too light almost a shadow and yet she looked overly healthy. A man stood there, his eyes barely visible yet I could see he had the most amazing, beautiful green eyes. He got into an offensive position. He spoke with grace, his voice was rich and soft

"It is time you stopped interfering with the affairs of my employer."

"Then bring it on, for none can with stand the force of my power."

"Eff of Savos! I'm trying to kill this man!" wait how did Savos get here when he's dead? Never mind stranger things have happened than an annoying old arch-mage trying to interfere In a fight he doesn't even know what it's about.

"Do you know this man?" the assassin guy asked, quite confused. Probably with the fact he had just suddenly_ appeared out of nowhere._

"you know what? Let's just pretend that this never happened while I get rid of him." I then may have or may have not kicked Savos where it hurts the absolute most…the brain **(ha you thought I meant something else didn't you?!)** after a while he left…with severe head wounds. "Anyway shall we get back to fighting?" I asked looking at him.

"I may value my life too much to even try to kill you, but there is something I do have enough sense to do before I leave." He said he took a few steps towards me, my heart sped up and some probably blasphemous thoughts to the temple of Mara could be heard eight miles away. He put one of his hands behind my head holding it there, and with the other he took off his mask, oh and by Boethia he looks like a _god_. I should probably stop thinking that when I'm married to Marcurio and all but _oh ye gods_! Oh wait should probably describe him…hmm so he had dark black hair about a few inches above shoulder length, his face was just oh gods.

He gently pressed his lips against mine, and coaxed mine open; he pulled away a few seconds after leaving me feeling slightly dizzy. He smiled arrogantly before climbing the wall and slipping out of Riften.

I pressed my hand against my chest and leaned against the wall, I waited for an hour and then decided to go back home, I quietly slipped the key into the lock; I don't even remember locking the door. I entered and was immediately greeted by a sight that I wish I had never seen, Marcurio in bed laying with another woman, right in front of me. In my hands formed fireballs, I guess my anger triggered them.

the light caught the woman's eye and she screamed when she saw me. The flames had gone all up my arms; I think it actually singed my hair a little. Marcurio looked at me I could see fear in his eyes, as it turns out I can turn fireballs into a firestorm, I unleashed the magic pouring my rage into it, the hurt and betrayal.

The house started to burn down, the banisters fell and the out of control fire burned my skin. I screamed, it just hurt so much the physical pain wasn't as bad the mental pain, the emotional pain. I collapsed sobbing in pain, in fear, and in general emotional breakdown. I felt someone come up behind me and kneel down beside me, I barely even cared who it was. I just cried onto their shoulder, and they carried me someplace. I didn't need a name to know who it was, I just knew who they were and that I was safe…for now.

I woke up possibly days later on a cold slab with a thin cloth covering me, my shoulders were bandaged so was my chest, I held my hands out in front of me. They were fine, undamaged, I got off of the stone slab I was on. The floor was cold too; did he just live entirely encase the in stone? I wrapped the cloth around the lower part of my body and walked towards the nearest door. Instead of the rest of the place the door was wooden, I looked through the key hole and saw the man who has tried to kill me, has kissed me and saved me.

He was mending my…armour? He had gone out of his way to get me out of my own burning house and he was fixing my armour? I was honestly touched by this; I opened the door quietly and snuck up behind him, I leaned over his shoulder my breath was warm against his neck. He reached up and put his arm around my neck, he twisted around, fast. Next thing I knew I was up against a wall kissing a man whose name I don't even know, but at that very moment I didn't even care all I knew and all I cared about was him.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this," he murmured in my ear.

"Does it really matter? I need to be distracted and you are the perfect distraction." I whispered to him, practically tearing his shirt off. I ran my hands down his back, just before he pushed away. I looked at him, ever so slightly confused.

"You don't even know my name, Tissamsi Aria Atinna." He explained softly, I frowned.

"I never told you my name…" I trailed off more than confused.

"Oh I know," he sneered and he plunged a dagger through my neck, he walked away as a bled to death…

I awoke gasping, I clutched my hand to my heart I looked around I was in the bee and barb. I sighed in relief, I noticed that the diary was on a bedside table and it was open. I snatched it off the table and quickly read the page.

_2__nd__ of Heartfire, 12am, Nightingale Hall_

_Me and Karliah are planning to go on a heist in Whiterun, we've heard that a large amount of riches and gold are in the basement. And that only two people have the key, the jarl and the court wizard, we cannot wait to make away with the Jarl's jewels! Karliah said something earlier today that reminded me of the story of the Nerevarine…I shall look into it more later… but first perhaps it would be best to ask ton if she could get some books on it, she does have the best connections._

I wonder what exactly they stole? I hadn't heard of any robberies in white run at that time, and I've been living there for a century, you know Altmer blood and all. I flipped to the next page

_3__rd__ of Heartfire, 12am, nightingale hall_

_Nothing! There was absolutely nothing there! We searched the entire place even went though the court mage's soiled loins! Who ever put that rumour out there must have been a real idiot or have a death wish, there were thirty guards there! And we had only scouted out the place the night before! How did they get so many guards in time? at the moment we're staying at an abandoned bandit hide out, why would they just pack up and leave?_


	3. 13th of frostfall

**This is a random chapter, it will probably end up really short or something…I don't know I'm tired, it 11pm and I just almost used 'L's instead of two ones for eleven. So shut up. Oh, and those who want to know who came up with the Scar-Or-Story game in the first place it was MadameHyde now go pester her about writing! Go my minions HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough hack etc***

_Maeoni ran towards their parents small cabin in the woods on his back was an old sword of his father's. Maelasi was behind him, her face red with anger; she was shouting such profanities at him a drunken nord would stop dead when hearing them. But that was normal for his sister, all bark and no bite, she wouldn't hurt a fly._

"_Maeoni!" she shouted at him, she was panting heavily, and he laughed and pumped his legs faster. He reached the house when he heard a scream, he turned around and as he turned around there was a tugging sensation. It almost knocked him off his feet, and then he saw what she was seeing. He started to run._

"_Maelasi, Maelasi I'm coming!" he shouted, running faster he lifted their father's sword off his back. Running past ash covered trees and bushes he finally reached his sister. She was surrounded by burnt spriggans, he did the one thing he swore to their father he would never do. He threw the sword; it cut threw the air landing deep in one of the creatures head. They creatures turned their attention to him, he, in turned, faced them down until the very end…_

**Nine years later, Vivec, 1pm, the docks.**

Maelasi sighed, her feet dangling an inch above the water. "Stupid Nerevarine, stupid honour stupid everything." She muttered, tossing a rock into the water. The ripped distorted her reflection and she closed her eyes as a bit of ash landed on the water. Standing up angrily _stupid Maeoni for dying stupid stupid! I wish that I had never gone into those stupid woods! How was I supposed to know that there were spriggans nearby? _She walked off wrapping her arms around herself, glaring at anyone who dared go near her. She eventually sat down on the ground somewhere quiet.

"You know it probably isn't the best time of year to hang around outside." A Dunmer male had suddenly appeared beside her, his hair was white and yet he looked about fifty young for their kind. She glared at him,

"Why on Nirn would you care?" she asked angrily. The man sighed softly, and passed a letter over to her.

"Open it when you get home, young one." He walked off; she turned the letter over and the wax seal, and it's mark looked suspiciously like the Moon-and-Star.

**Ten years later, Riften, 1am, the Ragged Flagon.**

Maelasi rolled her eyes as Vex nudged the helm towards her, opening the piece of paper she read it out; "the first thing you have ever set on fire'… do you all really think I'm that bad of a Pyromaniac? I'm not that bad! Who the hell writes these things?" she asked sure she set fire to the Cisterna and Flagon a few million times but still…

"It's all a part of the game, lass." Brynjolf said well naturedly, I snorted and tried to think back.

"Well, the very first thing I set on fire was my own crib…while I was still inside it too, scared my parents half to death, I also nearly burned down the house but that wasn't so problematic." She said.

**Present day, Riften, 12am, Honeyside.**

I was walking through the market place of Riften when, I heard a commotion down near the ratway entrance. I ran down the wooden stairs, which by they could use with some replacing they are quite rotten. What I saw I guess would not be normal in the thieves' guild, for I saw two guild members fighting each other; one seemed to have a crazed look in his eye the other seemed to be more on the defensive side.

Needless to say I jumped into the fray; unsheathing my dagger jumping from my spot on the stairs I stabbed the crazed member through the eyes. He then proceeded to bleed to death, because the author is too lazy to write an epic fight scene.

She turned to the other guild member who was leaning against the wall next to the ratway's entrance. Wordlessly she put one of his arms over her shoulder, and half dragged half carried him to Honeyside.

She kicked open the door to Honeyside, and put the thief down on a chair. This was when he blacked out from blood loss. She sacrificed her last, clean, white shirt to make bandages for the thief. Quietly she mourned that last clean shirt, but got over it pretty quick. Somehow thickening a healing potion with a deer's eye, she placed the strips onto the thief's back. She sat down next to him and fell asleep

An hour later she woke up, to still find the thief there. She arched her back and stretched her arms, when she stood up she reconsidered her choice of resting place, for she hurt just about everywhere. She glanced at the thief before walking over to her lute, and began to play it.

"C'era una volta un uomo  
Con gli occhi verso la luna  
E si chiedeva:  
"Verra presto l'amore?"  
E che altro esiste  
In un cuore gelato?  
Tranne il pensiero  
Di un assassinio molto silenzioso" she sang softly, plucking a few chords on the lute

"Once upon a time there was a man  
With his eyes towards the moon  
And he wonder to himself:  
"Will love come soon?"  
And does something else exist  
in a frozen heart?  
Except the thought of a  
Very silent murder" she stopped playing the lute when a very old thought entered her mind, _wasn't this the very song one of my ancestors apparently played for a god? Eh, who cares I need sweet rolls._

**Okay I'm going to upload the chapter here, another body may appear soon. And it may even be our protagonist herself. Marcurio makes a massive mistake and I need sweet rolls so go get me some.**


	4. 14th of frostfall death of his beloved

**BASk IN THE POWER OF MY COPY-AND-PASTE!**

**13****th**** of Frostfall, 1am, the nightingales resting place.**

_Hahahahaha, she is finally gone! Finally I am free to conduct my plans! I think it's time to turn around this guild. Soon I shall have revenge for what they have done to me! And revenge for all of my family. I hope you are proud of me brother I really do…killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkil lkillkillkillkillkillkillkilkillkilllkillkillkillk illkillkilkillkillkilllkillkillkillkillkillkillkil lkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkilki llkilllkillkillkillkillkillkilkillkillkillkillkill killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillki llkillkillkillkilkillkilllkillkillkillkillkillkilk illkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkil lkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkilkillkilllkillk illkillkillkillkilkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillki llkilkillkilllkillkillkillkillkillkilkillkillkillk illkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkil lkillkillkillkillkillkilkillkilllkillkillkillkillk illkilkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkilkillkil llkillkillkillkillkillkilkillkillkillkillkillkillk illkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkil lkillkillkilkillkilllkillkillkillkillkillkilkillki llkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill killkillkillkillkillkillkillkilkillkilllkillkillki llkillkillkilkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillk illkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkil killkilllkillkillkillkillkillkilkillkillkillkillki llkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill killkillkillkillkilkillkilllkillkillkillkillkillki lkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillk illkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkilkillkilllkil lkillkillkillkillkilkillkillkill_

**14****th**** of Frostfall, 2am, Maelasi's grave**_._

_I can't believe it, our guild master dead, perhaps if Brynjolf hadn't of ignored her so she might not have of died this way. The only reason I even found this was because her letter to Brynjolf, and now it was all for nought. It's best that I run, with Vex, Tonilia, Karliah and Maelasi dead it obvious who might be next. But first I shall pay my respects; I will not touch her body. Not out of disrespect but the murderer might come back and see the body moved. I wish I could go back and tell them about it, but I feel like they would try and kill me. It's time that I go to Markarth, she said something about 'a secret niche under the waterfall' I hope it's worth it. I won't ever come back to Riften; I guess this also means I'll have to change my name once again. I'll no longer be Sapphire; instead I shall be someone else. I pray to Nocturnal that someone discovers her body and destroys the evil that killed the guilds only hope._

_I shall take Nykic with me; I will try to keep her mother's death a secret. _

I locked the door behind me after making sure there were no lockpicks in the house or on the thief. I also left a note for Marcurio, explaining what happened. I set out for that Nightingales death…place or something. Okay sure it was the middle of the night and people are acting stranger than usual but I'm bored so whatever. I decided to not take a horse this time, have you ever ridden a horse? I seriously cannot seem to get up the next day.

"I am so bored," I muttered "I vet I could get a horker to dance, bored." I stared up at the sky, noticing it looked like someone had swallowed gold and silver shards then puked it back up. I am so creative. I finally reached the cave, and I saw a small girl, about in her teens, a half-elf. Gods there are so many these days. Including yours truly, she was shorter than a dunmer and slightly taller than a Breton. I heard her whispering to the body.

"I'm sorry I never got to apologise for all the horrible things I said about you, mother. I'm sorry I yelled at you for being a bad mother, you were the best anyone could ever have. I'm sorry for being a horrible daughter. Remember when I used to scream at night and you would come running to me your hands blazing with arcane fire? And then when your realised it was only a nightmare you would laugh and make me feel better?" the girl sighed.

I coughed, and walked up behind her, "it's a little late to be outside in the cold, in a cave." I said softly kneeling next to her. "Especially near the dead, it's said they make the cold that hangs over the north shores of Alinor."

"am I not allowed to grieve?" she asked, I smiled a little sadly.

"When we grieve we are not celebrating their life, feeling sorry and mourning for the dead is what makes it sad. If we all celebrate the life of the dead it would be easier for them to pass on." I must say that's probably the wisest thing I have ever said, ever.

"That may be true, but is hard to not grieve."

"'if you have pity, mourn the loss but let the weeping cease.'" I quoted; it was apparently one of the things Azura said to the Nerevarine. I have noticed I seem different lately; rest assured I will try to be even more random…and stop introducing people to this story. Wait where did that even come from?

"Azura to the Nerevarine?"

"Finally someone who knows Morrowinds history!" I exclaimed over joyed I may or may have not fallen over, how is that even possible to fall over when you're sitting down? Never mind.

"My aunt told me a bit about my mother's heritage, before she left for riverwood. It turns out she-I may be related to the Nerevarine."

"Hmm, that would be interesting. Is there a way to confirm this?" I asked I was really curious it's not every day you meet an apparent descendant of a well known Dunmeri hero.

"if the Nerevarine would come back from Akavir perhaps…but he is a coward to not return to Tamriel. He has forsaken his duties for long enough, he has abandoned the Dunmeri people." She sounded so bitter, right then I realised how much I had wanted a cat. But there don't seem to be many cats in Skyrim…or Cyrodiil or even Morrowind!

I reached into my bag and pulled out a small jar filled with arcane fire, I looked at her.

"Most Dunmer wish to be burned when they die, I think it is time we do that for her." I poured the arcane fire over the dead body. It lit up like the shivering isles night sky, I felt like pouring some over myself but I knew I would die.

"I never found out who she was, what she did for a living. Do you know, friend?"

"I can do better than that, we shall find her murderer and you can follow in your mothers footsteps. Well not the dying part but you know the adventure part."

**Adusam's POV.**

The woman lead me to Riften through the sewers, said something about not wanting anyone to see me yet. I'm hoping that she is telling the truth about me getting to follow in my mother's footsteps. She led me to her home, there was a age there and another man. The mage was yelling at her, saying that she was being stupid bringing home a thief and now a child. Never mind the fact I am nineteen. She didn't say anything, at some points she flinched. He had said something insulting, something about being a disgraceful inbred half elf?

After a while he left the house, the woman sat down on a chair and just cried for the longest time. The man, the thief according to the other man, sat down beside her and rubbed her back like fathers would do for their own children. I busied myself by making canis root tea.

A few hours later she and thief were arguing over a plan.

"I'm telling you, if we train her up first she'll have a better chance of getting in!"

"And I'm telling you that if we leave her training half done they won't suspect a thing! Give her too good of a training and they might notice her in the wrong light!"

"She has to be able to defend herself!"

"Then they might question her past!"

"Then we'll make something up."

I stared at the two for a few more minutes then I spoke:

"Why not just give me a small uninteresting back story and train me?"

"Might work."

"Might not"

"May as well"

…

A few days later I was ready to infiltrate the thieves guild, Aria had told me about what my mother did, and I was _happy_. I was happy she was a thief who stole from others. I at least I knew something about her, something other than childhood memories and tales.

"I hope that you know what you're doing." I told Aria as she foxed my cowl to cover the bottom half of my face.

"look if it doesn't at least you'll have fin at some point!" she said in an overly chipper voice, there was something wrong.

"What's on your mind?"

"I want, no, _need_ a cat. But Skyrim doesn't have any!" she complained, pouting a little. I chuckled,

"Oh don't worry I'm sure that you'll find a way." I stepped out of Honeyside, and onto the balcony. I jumped off and caught one of the rails, I moved across to the front of Riften. I landed without even getting wet, which I find an amazing achievement. I entered Riften again.

I made my way to the market place I pick pocketed one of the travelling Nobles. I can't believe that even come this way anymore, I mean they act all surprised when they realised they don't have any gold. I noticed someone looking at me; they smiled and nodded at my coin purse which my hand went instinctively to. Just in time for me to catch some one's hand in it. I dug my nails into their hand; I heard them take a breath in pain.

"Next time you try to steal from a thief try not to get caught so easily," I murmured to them,

"You don't look like no thief lass," they said, strange accent not one typically found in Skyrim.

"Been to Valenwood recently?" I asked, it was obvious he was a nord, been to Valenwood or something near the border. His fingers stiffened,

"How did you know?"

"You haven't gotten rid of your accent, and your hand reeks of the sap from their trees."

"'Reeks?' I'm sure that they don't smell that bad, lass"

"You obviously cannot smell them," I muttered, in truth they stank like the backside of a troll after eating a rotting corpse of a Bosmer who was addicted to sleeping tree sap. Gods where did that come from?

"I am quite offended, lass. Though you could make it up to me." I turned around to glare at him, he laughed, "no not in that way, gods." I calmed down a little

"What do you want me to do? Go fetch something? Pick someone's pocket? Threaten someone? Ask and ye shall receive."

Little had I known that this man, this single thief who had stolen from the poor the rich and from the high queen herself, would be my biggest mistake and my greatest idea.

I he was about to answer when we heard screams coming from Honeyside. I ran there, he was beside me when I reached the door. I broke the lock and stepped inside, there Aria was lying on the ground dead blood oozed from her…but no skin had been broken. She was dead and yet there was no visible cause of death. No signs of intrusion other than me, the person who had agreed to help me was dead. I kneeled down beside her when memories I didn't know I had flashed through my mind.

"_Mummy, where is aunty Sapphire?"_

_A woman smiled at me, and picked me up, balancing me on her hip she laughed._

"_Sapphire is just out on a job, my little nightingale, don't worry she'll return." _

"_Aunty Tonilia and Karliah didn't" the woman frowned, and held me closer it was obvious she was troubled by that._

"_Don't worry Sapphire is a smart girl, she won't get hurt. Why don't you go down to the Flagon and ask Vekel for taffy?"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah go on, mummy has things she needs to do." She put me down and turned to her desk, a small piece of paper was on it I reached out and took it. I read;_

'_the new recruit is… strange her skills are higher than Brynjolfs and yet she says she's horrible at lock picking and the like. I have a feeling that she isn't to be trusted. I wish I could take my daughter somewhere safer than here, but I don't think that I can convince the dark brotherhood to keep her in one of the sanctuaries I have to send her somewhere far away, somewhere safe. My mother and father are still in Morrowind, I could send her there it's far enough away. Yes, I shall write to them tomorrow and tell them she is staying for as long as it takes for the guild to become safe once again.'_

_I was shocked going to Morrowind? The guild not being safe? I ran to the flagon and-_

I snapped out of my apparent 'memories' I wondered where Marcurio and Thorn was maybe they weren't home. They had better not be

"did…did you know her?" the man asked, was it not obvious I did? Was it not obvious that she was important to me? Was it not obvious that she is now dead and can never see her loved ones again?

**Going to end it here guys, as I promised a body and Marcurio did make a mistake; never telling his wife that he loved her before she died. Now that our first protagonist is dead, it is the new one's duty and obligation to continue this quest of murder, secrets and things that go bump in the night. Oh and a special shout out to those who have read this story for longer than most people, you guys are my favourite…followers or something whatever I need a sweetroll. Actually talking about sweetrolls why haven't I been sent any yet? Chop chop! (I am totally not, NOT, channelling Master Neloth here, seriously I'm not! (yes I am!))**


	5. 15th of frostfall

**Limbo**

Aria looked around her, all she could see was darkness, deciding that she would rather sit down than stand of eternity; she sat crossed legged on the ground. She realised that she was in some strange armour, similar to the nightingale armour but darker and insanely more electric. It was almost as if it wasn't armour at all just a magic illusion, she poked the armour/illusion cautiously just in case it turned out to be a parasite that you couldn't remove and gave you the power of flight.

"Don't worry, there is nothing that can harm you hear." Multiple voices said answering her random thoughts about the armour. It was strange and distorted, almost familiar…

"Who are you? Why am I hear instead of…oblivion or Aetherius or whatever?"

"We are the Daemonia, and you are here because you are needed on Tamriel but not yet. In a few months perhaps, or I could be moments, it is hard to tell the time passing by in the mortal realm. But do not fret you shall now everything that is going on with your Husband and the girl."

"Where am I?"

"You are in what some mortals would call Limbo, but we call it the Nebula. We do not know why you are needed on Tamriel but that is not for us to be told."

"What do you mean?"

"There is an order higher up than us, but we only know of one; Hannah. The mother of the Daemonia, strange really she was meant to be the Aedra's grace and yet she birthed daemons." The voices grew silent and the darkness seemed to become greyish. "Here she comes now." Aria turned around as best as she could, she felt strange almost heavier…

A heavily accented voice spoke "what is she still doing her, my children? Was she not meant to have of brought to Nerevar Indoril?"

"She wanted to know where she was…"

"Children you know that they cannot know! It harms them once they learn…" the voice trailed off, Aria could not see who was speaking but then she closed her eyes and all was clear.

She saw a woman with dark, almost black, skin. Her hair was down to her ankles even though she had it in a high ponytail with many metal bands holding it up. On her left arm was a wall like shield and in her right hand was a spear, it was more beautiful and bigger than the rieklings spears. It was made of ebony and moonstone. Around the woman's eyes was this golden war paint, somehow it made her more beautiful and exotic while striking fear into her.

"We know, mother, but she has already begun to lose herself to her own time, her old home."

"You know she must wait with Nerevar to guide her before she returns to her destined time, the Aedra are not happy I have intervened nor are the Daedra." She spoke sharply to the Daemonia, but the woman was worried not for just her but the Daemonia.

"It is time she was trained by Nerevar, it is all for the future…"

**1****st**** era, year 78**

"Do you feel that?" Nerevar asked suddenly, Sotha Sil frowned and continued to stuff his face full of weird stuff (wait is that a slug? Gross…)

"Feel what?" Sotha Sil asked between mouth full's of…whatever the hell he was eating (gods Sotha get a grip!) "Nothing has changed Nerevar, are you going crazy? Eh, before your own wedding too." Nerevar shook his head, and spoke again.

"It feels like a thousand small on fire needles are pressing onto my skin." He muttered, just before a star fell from the sky. The star rushed towards the ground, the two saw the star rushing towards the earth, but they saw two different things. Nerevar saw a beautiful woman, with flames for hair, dark blue almost black skin, and patterns decorated her body delicately. Sotha Sil how ever saw just a star, but his vision would soon change.

"Hurry," Nerevar said as he rushed down the stairs to the ground level and out the door to the ash lands. The star woman had landed in a grove within ten minutes of the tower Nerevar and Sotha Sil had resided in not a few moments ago. Nerevar ran hard and fast, hoping to reach the grove before she either died or set the forest alight. Once he reached the grove, with Sotha Sil puffing hard five minutes behind him, he walked towards the body of the woman who had fallen. Her hair was still alight and her skin still decorated with designs unknown to him. She was mumbling with her eyes closed almost in prayer.

"Azunai, Azunai, Azunai." She mumbled over and over she also mentioned something about the creator gods. Nerevar picked her up gently and carried her to the edge, not noticing the small seed the fell from her hand. As he reached the edge her hair suddenly went out in its place was normal dark brown hair, the hair reached to the small of her back. About the same time her hair went out her skin paled and became as white as the snow that covers Tamriels tallest mountain. The markings faded only leaving the ones on her forehead and arms; he stared at her slightly confused.

Sotha Sil finally caught up to him, and gaped at the woman in Nerevar's arms, was it possible that she was more beautiful than Almalexia? No, of course not and Nerevar wasn't marrying her for her looks or her personality for that matter. The woman's eyes opened showing golden glowing eyes, not unlike the golden saints that some mages can summon. But they seemed different somehow, more exotic, alien. She struggled for a while but was then put back to sleep with one of Sotha Sil's spells, her eyes closed shutting off what little light was left in the grove. They left the grove with intentions unknown.

When Aria awoke she tried to remember what had happened in the past few hours, she remembered falling and feeling like she was on fire, but it didn't hurt. She glanced quickly around the room, and then noticed she wasn't like she used to be. There was a mirror on the other side of the room, she rushed over to it. Her eyes widened and she traced the amazing patterns on her face and arms with her finger. Then she remembered her hair was on fire, and like that her hair burst into flames and her skin was instantly dark blue, and the patterns were more visible and exotic. Oh, she was also floating.

"They told me you were a sight to behold; perhaps they were blind at the time." a woman's voice came from behind her, she "turned" around and saw a woman with red hair and golden skin. Aria extinguished herself and stared at the woman, Aria raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I am sure that they were also blind when they brought you home to mummy like a stray dog." She replied, calmly and collectedly. The woman glared at her in the most proud and haughtiest of ways. She was about to say something but then a man entered the room, he glanced quickly at the woman and Aria sensing everything and yet nothing at the same time.

"Almalexia, I was not sure whether you would see Nerevar's guest today, you should be with him."

"Just getting acquainted with the…whatever she is… Vivec shouldn't you be getting ready for the feast?"

"Nerevar asked me to talk to the woman, _alone_." He said, Almalexia huffed and left the room. Vivec sat down on a chair he had pulled out from a table in the corner of the room. "Come sit," he said nodding to another chair on the other side of the table. She cautiously sat down, and waited for his questions. It was a while before either of them spoke, but it was Vivec that broke the silence.

"May I know your name?" he asked, she almost gave him her true name but something held her back and gave her a new name.

"Rajani"

"Do you know where you came from?"

"The Heavens"

"Were you sent here?"

"No, I was searching"

"What were you searching for?"

"I will not tell you" she spoke in a tone that made I clear she didn't want to talk about her being on this planet, all her memories of her past were erased and turned into new ones. Vivec sighed and asked another question.

"What are you?"

"An envoy of the creator gods, the merciful hand of my gods"

"Who are your gods?"

"Their names are not for mortals to know"

"Why were you falling?"

"I do not know, perhaps my gods pulled me here, perhaps they banished me. Who can say?"

Vivec stopped questioning her, leaning his chin on his head he studied her. She stared coolly back at him and looked toward the door when it opened. A man came through he wore a strange type of armour and had a spear in one hand. He looked towards Rajani and motioned for her to come to him, she stood up as silent as a shadow and walked over to the man. Her eyes glowed brighter before she stopped before him, she had a feeling he expected her to bow, but, why would she do such a thing? She was an envoy of gods no mortal man would make her bow. He smiled slightly, and his eyes shone with secrets.

"I see you have recovered from your fall, and I see Vivec has visited you. Do you mind telling me how you changed?"

"Changed?"

"You had two different forms, one moment your hair was on fire the next you looked completely different" she thought back to the moment she morphed herself into her divine form.

"It comes naturally"

"Can you show me?" she frowned and braced herself to release the divine godlike fire within her, her body burst into flames and she had morphed back into her elemental fire being. Her hair alight with yellow flames and her skin a dark blue. The man's eyes widened with awe and slight fear, Rajani looked down at him, and she was floating two feet above the ground.

"It is difficult to quench the divine flame, but that will not matter. No?"

**Adusam's time**

Adusam stared at Aria's body, it was strange now she felt nothing. Only a cold actuality, but that was normal, right? She looked at the man beside her and left the house. She walked down to the depths of Riften and into the Ratway, she had nothing else to do but join the thieves guild. Perhaps it was better this way, perhaps not, but it was all she could do to protect herself from madness.

I saw a woman standing twenty paces from the entrance, her eyes and mouth were sewn shut, and yet she somehow noticed me. She held out a piece of paper, it felt down at my feet. I knelt down to pick it up; when I looked back up she was gone. I unfolded the paper it stated the following:

"_Nerevarine came and left,  
the Hero of Kvatch was dumb but deft,  
the Dragonborn favoured theft,  
now you shall be bereft."_

Overly strange, and probably the lamest poem the author has ever written, and that's pretty bad. Wait where did that come from? And what author? Never mind I must be going as crazy as Aria was, I continued down towards the place called the 'ragged flagon' that was where all thieves went to join the guild directly. Indirectly or directly it didn't matter, I would find the person who killed my mother and killed Aria; they would pay with their lives, no matter what.

_11__th__ of rain's hand, the ragged flagon_

_Everyone has gone to bed and Vekel has gone to the stables to see about a shipment of mead and wine. They know not of why I will be in Morrowind with my parents, most of them think it is because of homesickness! Hah, they know not that I have been away from Morrowind for two human life times. But Brynjolf has an inkling of what it is…and the new recruit, she knows I can tell. She has a savage look about her; whenever I instinctively lay my hand over my womb she smiles savagely I have only just noticed that her teeth are filed into points. Made for tearing flesh…no one knows what races she is, she has no traits of the mer races or the men races. The Khajiit with the teeth yes…but that is all. I am sure there must be something, something I have read before…I must remember for my child and for the guild. Herma -Mora help me find the one thing that will tell me who she truly is._

_When I return with the child in a few years I will tell Sapphire who she truly is, and if I fall next she should take her somewhere far away and small enough so no one notices them. I cannot have the child die; the child is my flesh and blood, made of the same fire and ash I am. The Nerevarine's fire and ash... I got the book order I asked for three weeks ago, everything on Almalexia, Sotha Sil, Vivec, Voryn Dagoth and Nerevar Indoril as I could get. I must find out as much about my ancestors past life as possible, perhaps there is a prophecy that has been ignored or such. I never really cared for it but my child might, if I can I will ask my father to get his old spear and shield from the weapon rack and give it to the child when they are older, perhaps even train them. He would love that, I was more of a dagger and magic child, everything my parents weren't._

_I hear Vekel coming back, I'll be writing when I am in Morrowind next._

I sighed and got out a book from my bag, turning to a marked page I read what was on the inside:

_I know a lady fair__  
__with silver in her hair; __  
__she walks along the river long.__  
__Wandering, wondering, __  
__where has her fair lover gone?_

_I know of a battle, long ago__  
__faced beautiful winter's woe.__  
__His body turned face down, __  
__wonders when his lover shall go._

_He waits fruitlessly in Sovngarde, __  
__hoping pointlessly for; __  
__he and his fair lady__  
__were never meant to be._

_And soon Shor takes pity on the man__  
__letting him see his lover fair__  
__set herself upon a bear__  
__she obviously didn't put up a fight__  
__when she was slain that very night._

_I know a lady fair__  
__with silver in her hair__  
__she walks along the river bank__  
__Wandering, wondering__  
__where has her fair lover gone?_

_I know of a battle, long ago__  
__faced fair winter's woe.__  
__A body turned face down, __  
__wonders when his lover shall go._

_And her ghost can be heard__  
__like the scream of a fire bird__  
__she raises again from the ashes__  
__the silver in her hair flashes, Flashes_

_Her lover fair watches on__  
__waiting for her ever long__  
__the years go by__  
__and he thinks it's time to say goodbye…_

_Sensing her lover's lost hope in her__  
__and while you curl up under your fur__  
__she sneaks in and blesses you__  
__to have a more faithful love than she did__  
__then morning comes and she steals away__  
__protecting your unborn babe._

_This you must remember though__  
__he did lay with another more fair__  
__this time gold of hair__  
__with skin of snow she was a nord__  
__and when she died she came to him__  
__and lay under the never ending sun_

_Mara enraged at unfaithfulness even in death__  
__she stole away Silver's breath__  
__when she Silver saw she shed tears of sorrow__  
__hoping for a new tomorrow._

_I know a lady fair__  
__with silver in her hair__  
__she walks along the river bank__  
__Wandering, wondering__  
__where has her fair lover gone?_

_I know of a battle, long ago__  
__faced fair winter's woe.__  
__A body turned face down, __  
__wonders when his lover shall go. _

_I have always wondered why I was fascinated with the one poem; it wasn't a very good one mind. But I guess I got what was behind it, the Silver loved her lover continuously even when she was meant to let him go. While the man, the one who died in battle, did not wait and let go before he was meant to. He also slept with one who in his eyes was better that the Silver, he was full of lust, and Mara hated unfaithfulness. The Silvers ghost was laid to rest by Mara's hand, but instead of being angry like Mara expected and hoped for, the Silver cried for she had waited for so long only to find out in death. Knowing she could never let it go she returned to Tamriel to walk along the river she had walked along at the start, only for it to start again._

I entered the Ragged Flagon and saw the man I had talked to earlier, you remember him right? Well he looked amazing under the lack of light in the Ragged Flagon. I pulled on a hood; I didn't want anyone to recognise me, not even him. I rolled my shoulder and winced, I needed to get this show on the road. I wrote down a note explaining why I was here and why I had written the note; I guess I would play the mute thief, no need to make up a back story. I walked over to them, the man from before looked at me, squinting as to see me face. I didn't let him, I pushed the note into his hand and stood back as still as a stone and as silent as a shadow. He read it and motioned for me to follow him, he seemed troubled. Not so strange actually, the place was a bloody dump. Skeevers roaming freely, one made a bite for my ankle. I stabbed it in the eye with a fork.

"it's lucky you aren't already surrounded by the things, ever since my father passed away everything has been going downhill. The guildmaster won't do a thing about it." He muttered to her before he opened a cupboard I was shocked to find that it had a false back, how did I know remember this? I stepped forward hesitantly. He smiled weakly at me, "don't worry she lets everyone in, she doesn't really even care."

**ANOTHER CHAPTER FINALLY! OH MY GOD YES YES! *cough cough* erm anyway, down to business. Just for you guys to know this chapter may or may not have of been influence by a game called Dungeon siege 3 which I got whilst in the Capital of my state of my country. And cheese I needs it to make a cheezburger.**


	6. Maelasi's Journal part one

_**Hey guys, for this chapter I'll just be putting down some of the known pages of Maelasi's journal. For all we know there a dozens more ;)**_

_**Sun's Dusk, 12 am, the Ratway**_

_I can't believe it, me and Mercer have lain…it was amazing I honestly have no idea what to say. The world is amazing right now, I had best go even though this passage is short I just can't put my joy to words._

_**2nd**____**of Heartfire, 12am, Nightingale Hall**_

_Karliah and I are planning to go on a heist in Whiterun, we've heard that a large amount of riches and gold are in the basement. And that only two people have the key, the jarl and the court wizard, we cannot wait to make away with the Jarl's jewels! Karliah said something earlier today that reminded me of the story of the Nerevarine…I shall look into it more later… but first perhaps it would be best to ask ton if she could get some books on it, she does have the best connections._

_**3rd**____**of Heartfire, 12am, nightingale hall**_

_Nothing! There was absolutely nothing there! We searched the entire place even went though the court mage's soiled loins! Who ever put that rumour out there must have been a real idiot or have a death wish, there were thirty guards there! And we had only scouted out the place the night before! How did they get so many guards in time? At the moment we're staying at an abandoned bandit hide out, why would they just pack up and leave?_

_**1st**____**of rain's hand, 12 am, nightingale hall**_

_I seem to make a habit of writing everything at the same time, Brynjolf brought in another recruit. Vex doesn't seem to like, but at first, she didn't like me either. I quickly put the recruit to the test; Brynjolf thought that sending her to steal from the Blue Palace's vault was a cruel task to set her. I said that it would be easier than nearly being burnt to death by one of the mercenaries from Goldenglow estate. He shut up after that, he knows that I will never be like Mercer but he did hold the guild together, he held more than the guild together…_

_I hear Karliah coming in, it would be best to stop writing before she sees._

_**3rd**____**of Rain's Hand, 12 am, the Ragged Flagon**_

_The recruit returned said she ran into some trouble on the way back, probably some bandits, I'll send Rune to check it out later._

_Recently I have been eating more than usual, and I've been a bit moodier I'll ask Herluin to check me over tomorrow. It has been five months since our usual round of Scar and Story, five months since Mercer and I have lain._

_Being guild master is tiring; I guess I know now why Mercer was angry all the time, Ahh Mercer, I wonder does he even think of any of us? _

_**2nd**____**of Frostfall, 4 am, Nightingale hall**_

_I feel like the new recruit is watching me, whenever I turn around she's staring while Brynjolf is teaching her about pick pocketing or something. It terrifies me a little, her eyes are…strange Delvin thinks she just has a little Dunmer in her, but Karliah said it wasn't natural for a nord to have red eyes and that it wasn't possible, even if the father was a dunmer, for her to have such red eyes. Vex is on our side too, she says that Delvin is a fool not noticing anything about the newest recruit. Vex has been on edge too recently…_

_I went to visit my parents yesterday, they seem happier now that they have immunity against the guild, and maven. They asked me, if I got the chance, to get Brynjolf to come over said it was important. Ha fat chance should he even talk to me._

_**11th**____**of Frostfall, 12 am, Nightingale Hall**_

_Years ago I started to keep a journal of sorts; this had started when we had our third battle for the Skeleton key. Vex is still missing, and Brynjolf still won't talk to me, but after Mercer I really can't blame him. Though his constant avoiding of me and silence wants me to pull out my hair by the roots, I know I'm just not 'new' enough for him. Why I think that? Well perhaps it's because of the fact he would rather talk to the newest recruit he picked up (probably because she looks nice, Men) who has no ability in thieving that me or Karliah._

_I feel like I should stop pressing him on the matter, I'm going to end up sounding like some foolish love-struck teenager who can't defend herself against a skee-_

_**The 12th**____**of Frostfall, 12 am Nightingale hall**_

_Karliah has gone missing and so is Vex, they were both out on a mission to Markarth and Karliah never returned. Vex had searched of course but there was nothing to find, no foot prints no anything it was as if she had never been there or existed. The very night she returned after we had all gone to sleep she was taken by…someone or something the guild members ignore my commands to search for her saying it's hopeless. But…first Tonilia then Karliah and Vex I very well may be next and I feel as if the new guild member knows exactly what in oblivion is going on. New people have been arriving I sent our look out, the only person who listens to me nowadays, to check them out. Now that I think about it the only people who listen to me are those who have not yet met the new recruit…_

_**11th**____**of rain's hand, the ragged flagon**_

_Everyone has gone to bed and Vekel has gone to the stables to see about a shipment of mead and wine. They know not of why I will be in Morrowind with my parents, most of them think it is because of homesickness! Hah, they know not that I have been away from Morrowind for two human life times. But Brynjolf has an inkling of what it is…and the new recruit, she knows I can tell. She has a savage look about her; whenever I instinctively lay my hand over my womb she smiles savagely I have only just noticed that her teeth are filed into points. Made for tearing flesh…no one knows what races she is, she has no traits of the mer races or the men races. The Khajiit with the teeth yes…but that is all. I am sure there must be something, something I have read before…I must remember for my child and for the guild. Herma -Mora help me find the one thing that will tell me who she truly is._

_When I return with the child in a few years I will tell Sapphire who she truly is, and if I fall next she should take her somewhere far away and small enough so no one notices them. I cannot have the child die; the child is my flesh and blood, made of the same fire and ash I am. The Nerevarine's fire and ash... I got the book order I asked for three weeks ago, everything on Almalexia, Sotha Sil, Vivec, Voryn Dagoth and Nerevar Indoril as I could get. I must find out as much about my ancestors past life as possible, perhaps there is a prophecy that has been ignored or such. I never really cared for it but my child might, if I can I will ask my father to get his old spear and shield from the weapon rack and give it to the child when they are older, perhaps even train them. He would love that, I was more of a dagger and magic child, everything my parents weren't._

_I hear Vekel coming back, I'll be writing when I am in Morrowind next._

_**17**__**th**__** of rain's hand, small cabin in the ash lands**_

_My parents adore the child, her name is Adusam, and she looks like my brother. Ahh, Maeoni, I can only hope you are at the right hand of Azura and are treated justly. For we shall never see each other again, you shall be in Moonshadow, and I in the evergloam to be one with the shadows. I wish that I could say I'm sorry, honestly I didn't mean to lead you to a bunch of spriggans. Though I must add you handled them brilliantly even if you died, hmm I guess I could get another dunmer who's dying to carry a message to you…yes indeed. _

_Ahh, the baby is crying again. I shall write more later or not._

_**19**__**th**__** of rain's hand, small cabin in the ash lands**_

_A reaver clan tried to rob the house today, but Father drove them off. He had gotten his old bow and mace to do so, he looked worthy of a warrior in a true leaders army. My parents question my armour that I wore when I first came to them, but they understand that they cannot know, or I shall fail a duty I have sworn to protect. _

_The child I have borne, Adusam, she looks so much like the paintings of the Nerevarine mother has kept. A woman visited us today, she was different. She floated above the ground, her hair was fire and her skin was dark blue, beautiful exotic tattoos decorated her body. She spoke with my father for a short time; he seemed distressed but allowed her inside the cabin. She smiled at my mother and me, bowing in a humbling manner. _

_She spoke to us, and told me that my child was important to the fate of my guild. She didn't say the name, didn't want to give it away, that I was a thief. But she did say that great tragedy would befall my child, she seemed heart broken when she said that, was it possible she knew the child in the future? And through dreams or magic she learned of this? And what tragedy would befall my sweet little girl? I was not told but I knew that it would be great; the woman also said that she would vanquish a great evil from Tamriel, saving millions of those who would be caught in the Evil's vengeful path._

_She left an hour later, after my mother insisted on having canis root tea and Netch jelly biscuits. My mother offered so for bringing this news to us, no matter how terrible it was. It was when she left I truly began to turn my mind to this tragedy, a great tragedy to befall my little child… it then clicked, I knew that sometimes mourning and sorrow made one stronger, what best way was there to inflict that? To kill a family member or close friend. I would have to die, and perhaps someone else, for my little Adusam to vanquish an evil. I cried that night, kneeling beside my little girl; I did not want to leave her. But fate always has its way, it never lets go until it does._

_**18**__**th**__** of evening star, the ragged flagon**_

_It has been years since I have last wrote, but I have barely found the time to write. My Adusam has grown so quickly, looking more like the Nerevarine every day. A new recruit joined, but when I sent them on a joined mission with the other one he didn't return. Only Brynjolfs new protégé did, I demanded she tell me what had happened, and with the entire guild looking upon her, she couldn't say no. she said that she had given the recruit a chance to do something themselves, instead of her doing it all for them. She let them break into a house; she said she didn't know that there were vampires in the house. When she heard them screaming it was already too late, they had the disease so she gave them a mercy and put an arrow through their heart. Needless to say most of the guild was furious at her, most except for Brynjolf and a handful of others. I yelled at her to get out and not return until she made enough gold to make up for this breach of the guilds rules, I then stormed into the ratway vaults. The skeevers there were easy prey, but good to take out anger on._

_It was hours later when Brynjolf found me, he sat beside me, and he dared accuse me of hating her. Of treating her unfairly, I told him he was a fool who could not see beyond his own lust. From then on it was a shouting match, he pushed me and I toppled over the edge of the balcony I was on. I saw him lean over the side and reach out as if the grab me before it was too late, but it was indeed too late. I fell breaking one of my legs, even now the leg pains me the priest of Mara did all he could but it was best to let the leg heal on its own. Brynjolf carried me from the vaults, the guild asked questions but they all shut up after I told them to go fetch a priest. But my words had a lot more swearing in between them. _

_I made up an excuse for Brynjolf, saying that a low life had come up behind me and pushed me as him and I were talking. He seemed grateful the fool doesn't even know why, but neither do I. Adusam is with Sapphire learning how to pick pocket, normally I would give recruits the chance to teach others but I do not trust the new one._

_**1st of morning star, ragged flagon**_

_I have learnt the name of the new recruit, Jeyne. It seems fake but it shall suffice, she has been curious about Adusam. A day ago she made a joke about how she didn't think the guild had stooped so far as to pick up orphans from the streets, she then had Sapphire's dagger at her neck. She hasn't tried it again in front of Sapphire or me not after I threatened to send her to steal from the companions. She would have had to; no one disobeys the guild master. I have talked to Sapphire about where she would go should I die; she said either Riverwood or Ivarstead. She said that should someone from the guild hunt her down to Ivarstead she would climb the seven thousand steps and give Adusam to the Greybeards. Or if she were in Riverwood, to the soldiers that lived there, it seems a good plan and yet still I worry._

_Brynjolf has been growing distant still from the rest of the guild women left, he barely even talks to Sapphire who has been trying to get through to him. I have been taking Adusam regularly to Whiterun; we 'shop' at the local stores there. While it is not Solitude, it still has good merchandise especially with guild discounts. Adusam is rather taken with stealing, no morality no sense of good in her. An ideal thief, and yet it somehow worries me, do I not want her to live like me? no I don't, I was a beggar when I came to the guild. I was so ashamed that I had to steal, but my moral slowly decayed until it was no more. She is twelve now, and she is so beautiful, but hopefully no one will notice she looks like a female Nerevarine. And when she is of age I do hope that Sapphire can control Adusam's urges. _

_The guild's wealth has been deteriorating, and I am pulling out my hair to find out where it is going. There have been no new purchases Delvin and I have checked the vault after every single fortnight, nothing I have tried increasing the rate we go out to steal but it just disappears faster. I have tried praying to Nocturnal, speaking to Karliah at the Twilight Sepulchre and I have even tried pouring in my own wealth into the guilds resources. The guild knows how stressed I am about this, even Brynjolf has tore his eyes from his recruit for a moment to acknowledge that I need help. Not that he will ever give me help anymore._

_I have heard rumours of an old family near Solitude, and rumours of them being connected to a place called the 'Soul Cairn'. I am rather interested in this; perhaps this 'Soul Cairn' might hold some wealth or charm to help the guild's deteriorating wealth. One can only hope. In a week I shall give Sapphire a fake job, and have her look after Adusam while I talk to this old family. I do not trust Adusam's safety around the guild anymore, but can you blame me? a handful of our number have disappeared or died within a few weeks of each other. I cannot trust those I held close to me a number of years, I cannot trust my own friends…_

_**10**__**th**__** of Morning Star, Volkihar Keep**_

_A man and woman seem to run this place, they have welcomed me but not without caution but they have warned me that this place is filled with vampires. So I should be careful about how I ask my questions, strange enough I was blunt, I told them who I was (leaving out the Nightingale part, of course) what I had heard and why I was here. They were amazingly helpful, while there was nothing in the Soul Cairn of help to my guild there was some amazing information in the tomes that was in a library of some sort. I now know about some treasures around Skyrim, once I return to the guild I shall send out someone to scout out these lairs and crypts. Recently I have been having trouble going outside; there is a courtyard but whenever I go out to it I feel…weaker. Is it possible I have contracted sanguine vampiris?_

_I wrote a letter to my parents telling them about how well Adusam has been going; hopefully they shall be pleased and not ask questions on where we are living. I also received a letter from the guild apparently Brynjolf has not been doing his duty as Second and has completely rejected any work. Instead Jeyne has been doing everything, and the wealth has deteriorated even faster than before. She seemed frustrated by it, and has been heard muttering 'but I haven't taken anything' and 'I told them to stop once she left and continue when she came back.' It seems Nocturnal is on my side for the moment. Within a few days I shall return to Riften, after asking about my sudden weakness._

_**11**__**th**__** of Morning Star, Volkihar Keep**_

_As it turns out one of the Vampires slipped some of their own blood into my food I had been graciously given by Serana and the man. They do not know who, but I told them not to worry and only tell me the pros and cons of being what they call a 'Vampire Lord'. They said I have another form, and that my humanoid form will suffer no too many noticeable changes because of my dunmer blood. Considering that I look a lot like a 'Vampire Lord' because of the sharp contrasts and ridges of my face. I will be weaker in sunlight but if I were to simply put a hood on it will be lessened, a good thing the guild armour has hoods. They say I will have abilities in my other form, something about bats I can't remember much about that part. They have given me some potions of blood to last a while, but it would be good to have a constant source of food. No one in the guild would offer that though._

_I have put all of my things back into my pockets and bag, I have thanked the two who run this keep and I am now leaving on a boat. It is time for me to return to my daughter._

_**14**__**th**__** of morning star, ragged flagon**_

_I waited until I reached Riften to have a potion of blood, good thing two it took a while to get back; it was longer because of how I had to only do limited travelling at night. But I was worth it to hold my daughter again. The other guild members are thankful I have returned, Jeyne apparently given them jobs at random instead of one's matching their strengths. I switched what jobs they had not done yet around and paid for all the failed ones. I will not trust Brynjolf nor Jeyne with this ever again, with a heavy heart I called for a guild meeting._

_I stood on the top of my desk, and announced to the guild that I am removing Brynjolf from Second. After I had trusted him with responsibility for the guild, as Mercer had done before me, I did not expect him to repay me with laziness and a chaos filled guild. I put Ravyn as the new second; he was much more loyal and was not fixated with Jeyne. I also stated that should anyone other than a second take over the guild, should I not be able to, should not be listened too. I stepped down from my desk and the guild dispersed, Brynjolf came up to me looking furious until he say my eyes. No longer were they the beautiful blood red colour of my ancestors but now a bright vampiric yellow. Needless to say he backed away and drunk himself stupid in the ragged flagon, at least Vekel is getting business. _

_Jeyne a few hours later tried to suck up to Ravyn, but thankfully my fellow dunmer didn't give her the time of day. He earned himself a keg of Ashfire Mead, which was delivered promptly by a courier. I rested with Adusam in my arms around midnight; I wouldn't tell the guild just yet but soon that I promised. I did tell Adusam though, and made her promise not to tell anyone, she wasn't so shocked about it. She didn't seem to affected by it, she didn't care really just so long as I was alive. _

_**15**__**th**__** of morning star, the cistern**_

_Today I told the guild about my vampirism, not by choice mind you, Brynjolf had told Jeyne about my eyes and she pieced it together. She, while I was out with Adusam, told the entire guild about it. Perhaps hoping that it would turn the guild against me, but all it really did was shock them and make them disbelieve her. Once I returned they asked me about it, and I stood on top of my desk. I told them everything, I told them about my new form and how my appearance had changed, but not too noticeably. That was when they saw my eyes and the new sharpness in my face, while they knew that if I willed it I could look alluring Sapphire told me later that the men saw me in a new found light. A light were they wanted to see more of me, I laughed it off saying with the slit down my face that was impossible. _

_Needless to say Jeyne was furious, and I lived to die another day._

_**10th of Frostfall, A cave outside of Riften**_

_I has been a few years since I have written._

_Jeyne has lured me here for battle, she knows that I now know what she is. I am sorry that I cannot write it down, for I worry that if I do and she sees she will burn this diary of mine. And no one will know of her treachery. What I can write is a few things; look for my daughter, and look in an old church in Alinor. There you shall find out all, that is where I have hidden evidence pointing to the fact the Jeyne is no mortal being and has no benevolent intentions. Once you have found them both, return to this place and in death I shall grant you the one thing that I could not wield to defeat her. Hurry my friend the future may not be possible if you do not._

_Jeyne will kill me here tonight, and I shall bind my soul to this place. Though Nocturnal shall be furious I will call upon the power of Azura, Mephala and Boethia to seal my soul here until someone defeats Jeyne. Then and only then will I serve Nocturnal for eternity, please my friend run and find my daughter tell her I am sorry and that even in death I will never lose sight of her._

_**The following page seems to be written with a ghostly hand by the way it seems so spidery and shaky. **_

_Aria, I know who you will become and please do not lose faith in those you shall search for. Marcurio, do not weep for your late wife instead help the young girl Aria wanted to help. Adusam, do not worry, _

_I know a lady fair__  
__with silver in her hair;__  
__she walks along the river long.__  
__Wandering, wondering,__  
__where has her fair lover gone?_

_I know of a battle, long ago__  
__faced beautiful winter's woe.__  
__His body turned face down,__  
__wonders when his lover shall go._

_He waits fruitlessly in Sovngarde,__  
__hoping pointlessly for;__  
__he and his fair lady__  
__were never meant to be._

_And soon Shor takes pity on the man__  
__letting him see his lover fair__  
__set herself upon a bear__  
__she obviously didn't put up a fight__  
__when she was slain that very night._

_I know a lady fair__  
__with silver in her hair__  
__she walks along the river bank__  
__Wandering, wondering__  
__where has her fair lover gone?_

_I know of a battle, long ago__  
__faced fair winter's woe.__  
__A body turned face down,__  
__wonders when his lover shall go._

_And her ghost can be heard__  
__like the scream of a fire bird__  
__she raises again from the ashes__  
__the silver in her hair flashes, Flashes_

_Her lover fair watches on__  
__waiting for her ever long__  
__the years go by__  
__and he thinks it's time to say goodbye…_

_Sensing her lover's lost hope in her__  
__and while you curl up under your fur__  
__she sneaks in and blesses you__  
__to have a more faithful love than she did__  
__then morning comes and she steals away__  
__protecting your unborn babe._

_This you must remember though__  
__he did lay with another more fair__  
__this time gold of hair__  
__with skin of snow she was a nord__  
__and when she died she came to him__  
__and lay under the never ending sun_

_Mara enraged at unfaithfulness even in death__  
__she stole away Silver's breath__  
__when she Silver saw she shed tears of sorrow__  
__hoping for a new tomorrow._

_I know a lady fair__  
__with silver in her hair__  
__she walks along the river bank__  
__Wandering, wondering__  
__where has her fair lover gone?_

_I know of a battle, long ago__  
__faced fair winter's woe.__  
__A body turned face down,__  
__wonders when his lover shall go_

_**And that was Maelasi's known journal, guys! Occasionally I will post a chapter like this and go further back each time until that battle for the skeleton key. I'm glad for all the reviews I have been getting for my terrible terrible stories and I want to eat your spleen!... I said that out loud didn't I?**_


	7. 17th of frostfall

**Hello, hello, my somewhat faithful readers! It is time for another chapter of The 11****th**** of Frostfall! Woo! Anyway at the end of this chapter you shall find something vital to the very existence of this story! And I won't tell you what it is yet, but if you do as I ask below you may get a reward!**

It was an hour later when I was on my first job for the guild, when I met the Guild master I was disappointed. She was a vain, idiotic, evil, arrogant woman. I have to wonder how she even got to be guild master, no matter back to the matter at hand.

I cursed as I broke a lock pick, this houses lock was proving difficult. The Black-Briars did not waste money on pathetic trinkets, or at least Maven didn't. years ago the family had been driven out by the guild, at the request f the new guild master. Needless to say afterwards Riften came under heavy attack from different friends of Maven, first the Dark brotherhood, then Falkreath and then the empire. Riften did not fall, Riften was obliterated, but during this minor war the black-briar family line died out. But, no one knew how, that was the strangest thing they had all sudden died. There was no poisoning not any bruises to indicate a fight or being beaten to death. Just nothing, as if they were never alive in the first place.

Strange things have been happening since the new guild master arrived in Riften, apparently my mother was getting stressed because of the guild's depleting wealth. And then she died, 'happy' endings. But now it was worse than when my mother was guild master, because the guild has once again fallen in to disrepair and not because of a stolen skeleton key. Oh yes, everyone knew of that once my mother had died the new guild master made sure of that.

"Damn guild master, damn red heads, damn everything." I whispered, apparently the house was filled with bandits and there was a treasure in Maven Black-Briars old room that the guild master wanted, oh wait sorry that a 'very important client wanted'. Bah a blind beggar could see through that! for randomness I put on a blue hat that jesters wear, I cannot say I am completely sane.

I remember Aunt Sapphire sending me to this school liken thing in Whiterun I was happyish I guess, I didn't really see the appeal to it. When I arrived everything was fine so chipper it was, but alike every social thing without certain standards on behaviour it held a darker side. I was insanely bullied, and I felt things go downhill from there. Once I had to be brought to the court wizard because something was wrong with my heart, I overheard him saying that if I had been brought in a minute later it would have been too late. How ironic, dying from a torn heart, I guess it could have been worse. I hated that school, and I hated the poor judgment everyone had there, they all thought I would be the one to die by a dragon attack. Ha I showed them…

I stole through the house, listening to any creaks on the old rotting floorboards. I paused when I heard two voices muttering to each other.

"This house is rotten to the core, just like the family that used to live here. Nothing the boys do stop it or even hinder it, we need to move on!"

"You know we can't, the woman was the only one left who even has the blood, the dragonborn got him and Serana cured! if we don't find her we'll use the blood, hopefully it works."

"Even if it does not, there is still the ritual…"

"Has not been performed in thousands of years, and no one we know is strong enough to go through those trials."

I went past that room, I know nothing of whatever these men were doing and nor did I care. I just wanted to get whatever the guild master bloody wanted and then leave, or stay whatever I bared my teeth as a rat ran past my foot. I stepped on its head crushing the poor things neck, I nearly felt sorry for it but… I hate rats.

I continued through the house and found Maven's room I searched the chests and wardrobes and found nothing that fitted the description the guildmaster had given me, heard the two men I heard earlier walking towards Maven's room my head shot towards the door, giving me whiplash. Then I spotted it, it was on a desk I grabbed the statuette, it was of a Woman and a dog the woman was plated in silver and onyx and the dog just in onyx. There was an inscription on the bottom, it read: _The Dark sister and the faithful hound guide your path_. Eerie if you ask me, but you didn't so go and have your own opinion!

"Look at least we have the statue; no thief will get out of this house alive with that in hand to give to that blasphemer guild master they have. Can you believe that she has sent twenty of them to steal it? You'd think she wants them to die with the way she sends them after it, she'll never get the statues power not while we live!"

"Yes, yes blah blah blah let's just hurry up and check it already."

I looked for a way of escape, there was the window but I would surely break my legs should I jump, and if I were to climb to the roof I would be trapped. I climbed into of a wardrobe and waited, hoping I was blending in with the shadows. When they entered it hit them on the back of the head hard enough the knock them out and I ran for the front door, it was not very surprising when I found out that there were more of them in all the other rooms. They shot ice spears and fireballs at me, I dodged them all singeing my hair and getting frost on my clothes. I ran out the front door, only to find the world changed, distorted. I blinked my eyes and it went away, I ran to the ratway as quickly as I could.

**Ragged Flagon, **

After giving the statuette to the guild master she sent me to Markarth, she seemed in a bad mood once I returned. She seemed to expect me to die, I was told that a client had told the guards about a heist the asked the guild to do and they wanted me to rough them up. The carriage ride was going to be a pain in the ass, but I must keep up pretences. The red head offered to come with me but the guild master quickly shut that down. He seemed disappointed but, cheered up when a man as old as time itself pushed a flagon of mead into his hand. I sat on the bed they had given me, flicking through the diary of my mother.

I did noticed one thing; she kept drawing a symbol near my name a strange bird near a moon it looks like. Never mind it doesn't matter, not like it was important…then why do I get the feeling it is? I grabbed one of the pillows on my bed and put it over my face as I laid down. Apparently in Morrowind there are no longer any pillows, they all disappeared during the Nerevarine's time…

I sat back up and walked to the secret entrance, and stepped outside it was freezing and it probably wasn't the best idea to go out here in my night clothes. They were but a simple thin dress and cloth wrapped around my calves, not much but comfy for the most part. The entrance opened again, and the red head climbed out he beamed when he saw her. She did not turn around though she knew who it was.

"I didn't think you would be out here in such thin clothes, but it is good to refresh yourself out here." He said as I quickly brushed some of my hair over my face, it was fruitless though because he caught sight of it almost as soon as he stood beside me. He tripped over, but somehow his guild armour hooked onto my own clothes, bringing me down with him. His face seemed to change to an older man, same hair and eyes but his eyes held darker secrets and something desirable to someone else inside of me.

**Random Brynjolf descendant who I haven't Named yet's POV**

When I tripped I brought her down with me, when we fell time seemed to slow for a moment her face seemed to change to a woman's who I think I have met before and then to a dark elf's who matched the description of the Nerevarine…

**Adusam's POV**

I landed above him, I used my hands and knees to hold myself up he seemed a shocked as me perhaps more. I heard footsteps from behind me and hands grabbed the back of my night clothes, there were five women. Each other them different, one had purple hair alike some might have of had from the Oblivion crisis. She was obviously the leader, they all wore leather armour similar to the dark brotherhoods but without the same colours, it was mostly just a dark brown and black. They each had melee weapons strapped to their waists.

The one with the purple hair looked at the man whose name I still don't know and nodded at him then spoke:

"You must keep this secret, boy, this goes deeper into history than even the author knows." The author's eye twitched and she muttered about how can she not know when she is writing the damned story. They then looked up at _exactly _the same time, when a horse screamed and footfalls could be heard, they ran for the stables. We both stared after them, feeling as confused as the author or maybe even more.

**Really short chapter this time guys, sorry but as mentioned above there is a thing that is **_**crucial**_** to the **_**survival **_**of this **_**story**_**, (over use of**_** emphasise**_**) what I need for all of you to do, no matter what race religion or whatever you are is suggest names for Brynjplf's son. I am bloody serious, I need HALP! D: so all of you who read this (mind you I may end up messaging people to help me) please help me get a name for this red headed nameless freak...I said that out loud didn't I?**


	8. 18th of frostfall: cheese

**Hey guys I finally have a name for the Bryn****jolf descendant! His name was inspired by a random conversation with ****timeywimeyspaceywacey! His name is Hlard Noonan Steve Brown!... please don't kil me Noonan, put down the sword Noonan, stop killing me Noonan!  
And also during this chapter we delve deeper into the confusing and dark life of Maelasi and her twin Maeoni!  
I would also like to add that the stories I write are heavily influenced by games I have recently played and the music I listen to at the time.  
If you find anything similar to any song I may have of listened to it, in fact there are a few in the story. The internet to whoever knows them all!**

_**All is fire and blood and the screams of dying men… the stench of burst guts, sweltering heat of battlelust, taste of copper and of fear. Armies wheel and clash, steels turns to flame in the morning sun, forever and unchanging, war without end, war without end… What is this? The foeman seeks to steal a march? To arms, to arms, may the line hold strong!**_

_**Injustice! Injustice gives way to trespass, Trespass demands redress, redress only comes through Blood! If the son strikes the father, let his hand be hewn off, if the serf wounds the noble let him suffer the lash, eye for eye, tooth for tooth… if a man should trespass, let his feet be seared with hot coals and let him be whipped from the city!**_

_**Archon of War and Archon of Vengeance, Dungeon siege three.**_

Vahrukt of the Fire's POV

I knew enough about war to know that there was no glory or honour in it, all it was is preparing men with wives, sons and daughters to go to war and die like a pig for slaughter. It was the same with the civil war that had happened oh so many years ago; it split Skyrim like a fault line the Imperials won eventually. They had all the bodies buried according to their race and beliefs, even the enemy were buried respectfully. Well I should know, I was there I was the one who slaughtered men and women in forts who were only dying for what they believed was right. I was the one to slaughter the man who raised the rebellion, I was the one who did who she was told and did not question it. _I _was the one who broke entire _families_ by killing the Stormcloaks; I was the one who was praised for murder and death. Is that not what I am? A murderer, an assassin who none suspects because they see not behind the paper thin walls that protect me and my sanity?

My name is Vahrukt of the Fire, and I am nothing but memories of ancient heroes long gone. But I am still alive, I am no longer Nerevarine, nor Champion of Cyrodiil, and the Dragonborn part of me is long and dead. Killed when she was awarded the title of Legate, she faded when her bonds cord snapped. But now there is a new hero, not me no, but I shall assist her when it comes to the final battle. For now I awaited her within the ruins of Fort Farragut where the ghosts of the Champions past haunt her. I shall fight back the ghosts who threaten to aid she who is not of this world, and when the time comes I shall fade once more to be born anew.

**Hlard Noonan Steve Brown's POV**

The women left in a rush, perhaps they were being chased by guards? I turned to Adusam I was shocked she hadn't told me, there must have of been something more something she couldn't tell me. She stepped away from me, and I stepped with her, she was confused but I made sure to give my intentions away as soon as possible. I stepped forward again closing the distance between us, one hand behind her head and one on the side of her neck, I kissed her. In the few moments I had my lips on hers the stars became clearer, the world spun and everything fell into place.

Adusam pulled away first, she was panting heavily and red stained her cheeks. I realised I had been foolish to move upon her so; I nervously waited for her to speak. But she never did, she just pulled me back to her and she kissed me.

**Adusam's POV**

It was a few hours until I went back into the Cistern, my hair was a mess my face red and warm and my clothes were creased. I tore through my hair with my fingers, trying to make it presentable my clothes I could fix and my face would cool after a while. I pulled on my guild cuirass, and was moving on to the pants when I heard someone talking overly loudly just through the door to the Ragged Flagon. I quickly pulled on the pants and my boots, doing the straps on the way to the Ragged Flagon.

(*Still of the Night by Tarja Turunen is a good song to listen to while reading this*)

I crouched down in a niche on the wall near the door; no one would see me there while I would see them. The voice grew louder and I winced as they seemed to be screaming at someone. I have sensitive ears, okay? They were saying something about a Tarmagaxx and the 11th of Heartfire. Wasn't that some old legend made by some crazy woman who said she was every hero since the dawn of time or something like that? Never mind, the author is crazy enough without having to make up a legend to give this story some lore. Let's give her a break, eh?

I waited until they had gone, I didn't see them apparently they were under the effects of an invisibility spell or potion. I snuck into the Ragged Flagon and was greeted with the smell of mead and ale. I received smile from Delvin whom looked like his age, he was… ninety something? I don't know all I know is that he is extremely old. I touched the journal in my pocket; my mother's journal was all I had left to remember her by. By the contents in the journal there were promises she made to me the things she wasn't meant to leave behind.

I sat next to Delvin stealing his drink, I then grimaced.

"How can you drink this?" I asked him, "it tastes like a mixture of saw dust, luna moth wings and a kept giants toe!"

"How did ya guess?" he smiled slyly, I washed the taste away with some imported Sujamma. He passed over a piece of paper telling me an item an address and a city. I nodded trying to not throw up, as I left for the door I paused long enough to puke into one of the many buckets there are around the bloody place.

The cistern was quiet for the cistern, I picked up my travelling bag and ran off outside. Solitude was a few days ride from Riften, and since I haven't ridden in a while then I would need a day to relax my muscles. I would be gone for about a fortnight at the least, perhaps maybe a month should anything go wrong. I rolled my shoulders and my ankles, I used to love horse riding but that changed when I came to Riften didn't have as much time, see. Oh well, my ankles would try to murder me when I get to Solitude.

I quickly chose a horse and 'borrowed' it, when mounting the horse I glanced at the sky. Amazing the beautiful colours you could get in the colder parts of Skyrim. Makes it almost worthwhile, as one might say, I noticed that the saddle irons were too short so I adjusted them, while on the horse. Kicking the horse hard I galloped into the dark and cold dusk.

**The journal entries of Maeoni, and letters written to and by Maelasi**

_18__th__ of New Seed, Dragon's Roost, Morrowind, 12PM_

_Maelasi has finally agreed to come with me to Chimaeras' Cave. She won't believe me about the Redguard Shaman that lives there though; I can't wait to talk to the Shaman again. The Shaman has always been kind to me, and she seems so lonely. But I must pack for the journey we will go on, Maelasi is somewhat weary of where we are going but she will soon see the appeal in it!_

_I do sometimes worry for my sister, though I know I shouldn't she was born half an hour before me. She knows more of the world than me, more of our ancestry. I wonder if Maelasi thinks of me the way I think of her? Never mind, I am hoping that we live to see the death of that Thalmor from Alinor he hates us that much I know._

_20__th__ of New Seed, Chimaeras' Cave, Morrowind, 12am_

_Maelasi has seen the Shaman she seemed shaken afterwards, I asked her what had happened but she just shook her head and said it was nothing. We went hunting for the imported elk that came from Skyrim, I have no idea why they imported them in the first place but they make nice stew so, whatever._

_We killed at least one, maybe wounded another, Maelasi quickly got the pelt of the elk. It was a disgustingly bloody procedure but she wasn't fazed at all. She then gutted it and cut the meat off of it, she wrapped what we had in a bit of wasted pelt. She seemed to do this in a daze; it was all done professionally too. Usually my sister refused to go near a dead bird, but an entire deer was fine. _

_22__nd__ of New Seed, Chimaeras' Cave, Morrowind, 12am_

_We return home the day after tomorrow though we are both reluctant to, Maelasi was captivated by the Waterfalls I showed her. She said she had never seen one without the ash ruining its beauty; she sat gazing at it for hours. You know she might one day gaze like that at a man, and I might not be able to warn her against them should I need to. _

_My sister is younger than me, and yet so many years older. She possesses wisdom far beyond our age, and her destiny seems to part from mine until the day we meet again in Moonshadow. Unless she serves another Daedra, then we shall forever be parted. We are family, but we are destined to be parted and to forever search for the one thing that will make us all happy._

_All I search for is unfailing immortality; it is a foolish wish to become as god. But AlmSiVi did it, and so shall I!_

_Dear Maelasi_

_ The recent events in Morrowind have been troubling to your family; your parents are not going to ask you themselves to reconsider your refusal to this marriage. My brother is not that bad of a man, and it has been long since the death of your brother. Maelasi it is time to do your duty as a member of house Telvanni, my family has freed our slaves for you to join us in blood. It would be a century at least before you would have to bear a child, and you do not have to share a bed with him all the time!_

_All we ask of is your hand in marriage, and then your family will finally be able to look after itself in the coming ashy winter. If you do not, let's say that the seasons shall be harsher than usual. Take my advice and return to Morrowind, for sake any lover you may have and come home. To your future husband_

_Neldam Serothan. _

_Dear Maelasi_

_ Maelasi why do you not leap at the chance to marry into house Dres? We now know that you are a part of that guild of low lifes and thieves, and we shall forgive this insult should you just come and marry my brother! My parents hold nothing against you, they already consider you family. Do not disappoint us Maelasi; we all know how your brother really died._

_ Neldam Serothan_

_ To Neldam Serothan_

_Neldam I am pregnant, this is the reason I will not come to Morrowind to marry a man I could never love. I shall return to Morrowind, yes, but not to marry and to stay. I will come to birth my child and bind her to her god-mother. Not to marry, when I was younger I wanted to be adventurous, and I wanted to go with you. I used to believe you wanted to leave too, but then one day you changed and not for the better. You changed, became more formal and did not enjoy the games we played. Maeoni was gone, I couldn't lose you. I loved you when we were younger, but when you changed I couldn't be in Morrowind anymore. And you may know the rest, your family is a part of the Thalmor and I hope you enjoy that power but I cannot be a part of a family where the man I loved died. _

_You died Neldam, and I tried to bring you back. But someone else already did, your family killed the man I had once loved. I had once loved you, and sometimes I wish I still did, Dove._

_ Maelasi Maessa of house Indoril, guild master of thieves, friend of the Dark Brotherhood, and mother to Adusam Maessa. _

_Maelasi_

_Maelasi, do you not know how many times I muttered your name in my sleep? I changed because it was better that way, we would have gotten hurt had we even thought of falling for each other. What I did was for the best, for me, for you, for us! Did you not see the looks I gave you? The things I did for you? I was the one who comforted you when you were once again reminded about Maeoni's death! I was always there; I never left your side._

_But if you were to marry my brother, it is only said you must give a child to one of Dres blood. We could be together, Maelasi, I would raise your child as if it were my own. We could figure something out, please, just let me see you again. _

_Maelasi Maessa, Maeoni Maessa, have you noticed how your names flow as easily as a fish swims in a river? I just wish that you would do your duty, the duty that you were raised to do. House Indoril and House Dres must do their part to maintain peace in Morrowind. The Thalmor were brought into House Dres, and so they are adopted into it, and so they must also do their part. Look Maelasi, if someone from house Indoril does not marry into my family then the Thalmor are thinking of breaking their promise to Morrowind. They would obliterate your homeland, all because of one wayward daughter._

_Maelasi, my family is giving you one more chance, be home by Azura's summoning day or the Thalmor will break a promise that was never meant to be broken._

_ Neldam_

_ To Neldam,_

_Neldam, at the moment I read your recent letter my heart fluttered for fear for my family. But, I do realise that even if the Thalmor decides to destroy Morrowind the great houses shall be reunited a like they were under the rule of Nerevarine and drive back their foe. Never underestimate the Dunmer, Neldam, for they are vicious and quick to anger. _

_I honestly don't know what you are expecting of me, every step I take is another mistake to you and your family. you were once just like me, with someone disappointed in you. I do not want to become a numb power hungry associate of the Thalmor! They have hurt more people than the people in my guild ever will! Neldam, do not do this to the men and women who may never say a word against you. I sold my soul just to hide from what you want me to be, and when you sell your soul nothing can bring it back. _

_Shadows hide those who will have to marry you against their will, Neldam. They do not deserve such a fate, even should they murder a thousand good men._

_ Maelasi, Daughter of Azura, consort of thieves, and one with the shadows_


	9. 19th of FrostFall

**Quick question guys, do you feel as if I am changing the personalities of the Characters I put in, or changing my OC's personalities through each chapter? For example one might be angsty one chapter and then completely nice and holy the next? Please leave your answers in the review section because there is no other way I can remember to tell me. Unless you are telepathic, then you are awesome.**

I awoke on a chair in a tavern, I man stood over me. He smiled slightly and told me that it was better if I either rent a room or find a more comfortable place to sleep. I nodded and told him I had better get moving anyway, my legs hurt like I had just swam through lava in oblivion. I looked myself over; I still had my gold, garnets and mothers journal.

Mother, I know her by her journal and yet know naught of my father, his name is Mercer Frey. That is all I know, I wish I could have of met him even if my mother was dead. I shall ask around Riften later if he was seen there.

I walked outside, I shielded my eyes from the bright afternoon sun, and a man stared at me. I could tell by his eyes he was a vampyre and he was an Altmer, his haunted eyes widened at the sight of me. He ran towards a river knocking over a beggar and a noble man. I ran after him, what about me had frightened him? I found him in a cave not far out of town, blood splattered the walls and bloody bones and corpses decorated the ground. I wrinkled my nose in disdain _vampyres, such disgusting creatures._ He was nowhere to be seen but before I could leave he clasped my mouth with his hand and grabbed my hands.

"Shut up and you blood will stay in your body where you need it." I froze as he searched my body for weapons touching places that I would rather stay untouched he picked up all of my weapons and threw them across the room.

"So, my little Maelasi finally reappears. Come to hunt down your old friend? To put him out of his misery?" he laughed a bitter old laugh; I twisted out of his grip and kicked him right over where his black heart was.

"I do believe you have to wrong Dunmer half breed, Vampyre. She was my mother." I snarled at him putting my foot on his chest when he fell, he snarled back at me in a tongue I did not recognise.

"So the traitorous N'wah's daughter decided to follow in her foots steps. Oh how I wish we could go back to the days where we enslaved half breeds." I pressed hard on his chest causing him to wheeze and dust to fly out of his dry lungs.

"Though your heart stopped beating long ago do not think to assume I will not kill you and then spit on your corpse!" I exclaimed in anger when he started laughing he got even angrier.

"Oh, you are a mix of your mother and father, though you are more like his Breton ass than her Dunmer filth."

"What would you know of my father?" I asked bitter angry feelings that were not my own filled my heart.

"Why he was the man who kept us informed on your mother, at least until he learned she had conceived your half breed ass then he stopped and set us on false trails." He wheezed it had been long since this vampyre had fed and it would be even longer if I had a say in the matter.

"Who is 'us'?"

"The Thalmor you stupid Dunmer, who else?" I stomped on his chest and had him coughing up dust like a cat would hair balls.

"My father kept the Thalmor informed on my mother for what? Money? What did he do it for?"

"He did for his stupid guild, though it killed him in the end by his own lovers hands." He laughed the last bit, as if it was a massive inside joke. "Then we sent her in to kill her, didn't want to at first waste of a good weapon but the higher commander demanded it and so we did."

"'Killed by his lovers hands?' you mean my mother killed him?"

_He had betrayed the guild, it was demanded by everyone and no one knew about our affair. He asked for it as well he even named you, my child._

"Oh course your mother turned her back on everyone she loved, no doubt she sent you to die."

"I didn't know my mother, and all I want to do is cull her murderer!" I snarled and drove his own dagger into his chest, blood that had not moved for a century spluttered out of him. His blood trickled out of him and he wheezed as he died, I picked up all of my weapons and tore down the canopy of the cave letting in sunlight. I left and headed towards Solitude, where a piece of the puzzle would soon be arriving.

_Maelasi paused outside of Mercer Frey's Manor, she heard voices within and she wished she could enter and be there with him. But appearances must be kept up and she would have to wait until tonight to be with him. It had been a while since she had focused on one single lover, a human none the less! It was good to be with only one though; it gave her a sense of familiarity and the sense of being home. _

_She pick pocketed a visiting noble's pocket, amazing how they still expected not to get pick pocketed and their faces when they realised! She jumped when she felt someone pinching her sensitive ears; she was pulled away into the shadows. Why was it that when she was held by one of her ears she was seemingly paralysed? She could do naught when the man who had grabbed her started beating her and taking off her guild armour. She could do nothing to figure out why the author was making this happen, no one knows if the author knows herself. She watched as the man began to use her for his own needs, she also saw him die. _

_With what was left of her will power and body movement she did what all Dunmer can do, she set herself on fire. For her doing this was erotic and exotic, like a lover coming home from another country, smelling of sandalwood and pine trees. She almost came herself when the fire reached her southern area. Guards heard the commotion and dragged her away from the dead man; one of the younger guards covered her up with the sash of his armour. _

"_Dunmer, tell us what happened and then we might decide on whether you go to jail for murder or not." She looked at them shakily, her vision was blurred and her throat dry._

"_I- I'm with the guild, I'll pay you to look away from this." Once she uttered those words the guards laughed._

"_Probably their whore most like, looks like you will spend a long length of time in jail. Maybe we'll get to know you better, and explore." She flinched as they laughed again, one of them grabbed her arms roughly the stench of ale and mead that always surrounded the guards was strong. She turned away her face when he started yelling at her, his breath smelt of Skooma and something else._

_The guard was pulled of her and thrown into a wall; she closed her eyes tightly and waited for something to happen. She flinched once again as someone laid their hand against her cheek. Their hand was rough but soft at the same time. _

"_Maelasi is your life always this exciting?" a voice murmured, she opened her eyes and embraced the man in front of her. Normally she wasn't so emotional, but threats that involved places she would rather reserve for those she wanted to touch made her slightly teary. _

"_Mercer pleases, please, please, nevermore, nevermore, secrets and shadows secrets, and shadows, __**Secrets and Shadows.**__" She cried over and over again, he held her at half an arm's length looking her over._

"_What do you mean?" he asked gruffly, she looked deep into his eyes. He saw that secrets deep and dark lied beneath them, and yet she seemed the radiate moonlight._

"_Mercer, I am with child and it is your child. I cannot ask this of the Shadows to hold my secret for much longer, the Daedra can never hold the babe in their cold and dark embrace as those with my ancestry has previously been honoured." _

I entered solitude from a gate underneath the city; the guards were on edge and constantly looked me over. Unlike some of my Dunmer sister elves I am not as promiscuous as most, that might be due to my impure blood. I walked past an aging Altmer and her sister or something. In my mother's journal it mentioned a 'Karliah' maybe she is still alive. She might know what happened in that guild of thieves all those years ago.

I saw posters all around the city, there was a beautiful Dunmer woman on them. I tore one off of a wall and leaned against the wall to read it.

'Missing

Name: Anastasia  
Age: 130  
race: Dunmer  
last seen: Heading to the border of Skyrim, possibly Dark Water Crossing, if seen please report to jarl's steward reward offered.'

I thought about it for a second then dropped the poster, I would talk to her if I saw her but I wouldn't go out of my way to find her. She was probably being sacrificed as a virgin to a random god of butterflies or something. I pulled my hood up, sooner or later I was going to end up as pale as a vampyre at this rate, the way to the Blue Palace was pretty straight forward. Rogue thieves littered the shadows and stuck up nobles littered the light.

I entered the palace just in time to witness a fight between a dark brotherhood assassin and some guards. The assassin won of course, they ran past me I had just enough time to steal all he had on him, even his hood. He was a Dunmer, tall for one though. I proceeded through the palace without one guard to stop me; I picked up the desired item and headed back outside.

I ended up hiring a carriage, with the same assassin who had been in the palace. It was somewhat awkward with me witnessing his murdering ass killing guards and him being an assassin. It was a few hours before we spoke.

"So, you're an assassin. Dark brotherhood obviously, the Morag tong haven't visited Skyrim for at least a few decades. But you seem to be missing this." When I'm nervous I tend to talk randomly to the people I have just met. I never usually get to the point at all. Anyway, he took the hood cautiously.

Where did you get this?" he asked, his hand on the hilt of his dagger, yeah now I felt more comfortable.

"I stole it, off of you if my memory isn't failing me. You should really take care of when your things disappear and who is around you. There are always thieves in the shadows, where the shadows walk with us."

"'Eyes open, walk with the shadows'?"

"So you have been with us for a time?"

"No, our organisation had known one of your guild masters. A 'Maelasi' I believe."

"My mother!?"

"She is your mother? What an unexpected turn of events, when your mother disappeared and the new guild master contacted us she told us to kill her daughter. Of course it was obvious to our leader that we could not do that, after all your mother did for us we never could betray her."

"That was for free, right?" I asked and he laughed shaking his head.

"Is it unusual for men to give you information about your own family for free? Tell me who asked for money and I will gladly beat them up, little sister."

**Short chapter, just really wanted to get this out and pull and George R.R. Martin. Oh wait did I say that out loud? Oh well :D**


	10. 20th of frostfall words unspoken

**Progress to the actual thing this was somewhat originally about! That's right we are taking steps towards the preparation of the end. Come on, I'm pretty sure this story has an ending, I think… it has an ending right? Anyway I apologise in advance for Anastasia and Voryn behaviour, I don't know why I wrote it at all. But look up Ankalime's Nerevar and Voryn and tell her some random person named 'Aimee sent you! *sorry for your inconvenience but the Author has been disconnected, please give it a few hours of soothing music and your intestines so it can repair its abstract sculpture that Mario and Miraak wrecked.***

"Little sister, First of all I am older than you and second of all we are not related." I said, glaring at him as he laughed. He reached over to ruffle her hair, and tweak one of her ears with the affection only a brother can have.

"Can thieves not tell when they are being lied to? Little sister, you are not the only child our mother has given birth to. You are the only one she could keep without consequences. Dire consequences to me not to her, she gave me up to save me. At least keeping you made her happy, I am glad she found peace." He handed me a small journal, with embroidery. "Something I inherited from our mother I expect you have one too."

I took the journal just before an arrow found its place in my apparent brother's throat. I screamed out of shock and losing one of my last family members I knew of. He fell forward into me, catching him wasn't so difficult. Seeing our mothers face in his was, I quickly put the journal into my pocket and I also took his amulet, something to remember my brother by.

I jumped off of the carriage, and took off running the carriage driver was in shock, at least until an arrow appeared in his throat. I ran into the brush, branches scratched at my face, the trees seemed to whisper.

'Coward, traitor, baby bunting, kin slayer, and king slayer.' Names that were not my own were whispered through Kyne's grace. I took out a vial of potion; invisibility should my memory serve, and downed it quickly. The air where I had been shimmered like sun light on water, I continued running my life did depend on it after all.

'False horator's whore, incarnate's lover, widow, coward, traitor, baby bunting, kin slayer, king slayer, false horator's whore, incarnate's lover, widow.' The words continued through my head as images that were not mine swirled through my mind. Blood, sweat, tears, running, ash, a man in robes, a man dying, a strange ape, AlmSiVi, Keening, strange purple eyes, a masked man, fighting the masked man, Vivec the city, Vivec the god, Solstheim, a package, chitin armour, house Indoril, a man in Nerevar's armour, the Nerevarine and his lover, Nerevar Indoril, Sotha Sil, Almalexia, Vivec before the god, darkness, the Moon-and-Star, Azura, Alandro Sul, a small dunmer child, the child growing up, the child becoming me, Ashlanders. I gasped from these images as they ran through my head over and over again. Separating it from reality was becoming difficult; I saw great forests and amazing ash lands.

I collapsed on the ground, not noticing the arrow finding its place in my back barely missing my heart. It all went black.

…

I awoke where I was before, the ground around me was stained in blood and I noticed a bandage around my chest. Which I also noticed was bloody; I groaned and stood up shakily. It was raining, and the trees made the light a nice pure green, I opened my mouth to catch some of the rain drops in my mouth.

I began to jog towards my destination, which I assumed was in the general direction I was jogging. I wouldn't tell anyone about this, it would be safer not to and to just act like nothing had happened. I had hoped that The Author had stopped messing with us, but it seems our god does nothing to he- wait a minute…

I came to a clearing with running water and a ruin; I went up to the water to drink. The door to the ruin swung open, I stared at it. Water dribbling down my face I wiped it off, somewhat disgusted at the image and entered the ruin. I entered a strange looking temple area; there were sconces on either side of the path up a flight of stairs. The flames were purple, strange.

There were strange ghost like being on one knee facing the portal that was directly in front of me; one of them was looking at me. A sense of familiarity shot through me, even though I couldn't see her face I knew who she was. All of the others too.

Mother, Karliah, Brynjolf, Mercer Frey, Gallus. Names buzzed around my head, it wasn't like when I saw those memories. Because these names I understood and had learned myself, they were mine in a way. Then she looked back at the portal, making a sound at the making of her throat. A woman stepped out, and the sentinels seemed surprised and bowed their heads down low. Something told me that she didn't want to be bowed at, at least not by me.

"So another of the uninitiated enters my temple without the leave of one of my Nightingales or me. Tell me, what do you seek here, my Skeleton Key?"

'My skeleton key' so this was Nocturnal, a god, right in front of me. Oh don't worry I'm _fine_.

"Nocturnal you and I both know you want me here, so why am I? Answer that and you'll have your answer to your own question." _I am so dead_. Nocturnal laughed and I almost cringed, _almost_, her laugh made nightingales and ravens fight and small children cry of confusion. It made the moon as dark as the night surrounding it and the stars brighter than the sun. Her laugh causes the Khajiit to stop taking drugs and Bosmer to stop hugging trees; it stopped Nords from drinking mead and Altmer to stop planning the destruction of the towers.

"It has been long since someone dared to talk to me in such an amusing manner, Maelasi come and greet your daughter and successor." As she uttered those words crows, ravens and nightingales flew from their perches high above us to land or fly around Nocturnal. My mother rushed from her post and over to me, as it turns out ghosts can take off head gear.

Her familiar Dunmeri features reassured me that it was truly her; she embraced me in a tight hug. Unspoken words need not be spoken for it was all there, the love we held for each other, the sorrow of losing each other and the pain from what was to come. Another sentinel was watching us, a man, a Breton. Leaving his post, though I am sure it was against Nocturnal's wishes, he came over to us. My mother, my un-dead mother, pulled him into our tight embrace. The first sentence that came into my head was; _mother and father's delightful daughter come home_.

A family, I had a true flesh and blood and ectoplasm family! I often dreamt of having a true family when I was younger, my aunt Sapphire my mother and father. Mind you I also dreamed of taking down the Thalmor single handed and joining the Commona Tong. None of those happened; I did end up stealing from an Altmer, which was close enough for me at that age.

"Shadows guide me." I whispered to myself, and soon we had to let go, this would ruin their reputation hugging me like that so my father would probably try to gain it back by beating up some homeless people or something. Nocturnal stood, floated actually, waiting not far away, she was patient thankfully.

"Come Adusam Maessa it is time for you to be one with the shadows and become a Nightingale." You know, I always thought that Nocturnal was more of a bitch but, perhaps she was just being nice-ish for now. I followed her through a portal and into a strange room with three platforms and a large stone circle connecting them. There were two others standing on the platforms, I stood on the only one left. This was on the far left; I noticed that my armour had been replaced with the armour my parents had worn. Nocturnal wasn't on this side of the portal

"I call upon you Lady Nocturnal, Queen of Murk and Empress of Shadow... hear my voice!" the nightingale in the middle called into the surrounding darkness, and a purple like mist appeared in the centre of the room.

"Ahh, Anastasia. I was wondering when you would transact the oath. You know well what to do, so begin." Anastasia that was the Dunmer that went missing from Solitude!

"Lady Nocturnal, we accept your terms. We dedicate ourselves to you as both your avengers and your sentinels. We will honour our agreement in this life and the next until your conditions have been met."

"Very well. I name you and your initiates and in the future I would advise you against disappointing Me." the mist swirled in a storm like manner then disappeared. We three stepped down from the platforms and met in the centre the man was about the right size for a nord. We all took off the helmets and I almost audibly gasped at the man, it was Hlard. He seemed shocked that I was here too, then slightly angry.

"Adusam, what are you doing here?" he asked me, he was obviously on edge having just sold his soul to a Daedra, I wasn't, my soul belonged to the Daedra anyway I'd rather Nocturnal than Azura. No offence Lady of dawn and dusk.

"Me? I'm here because this is in my blood. What are you doing here?" I retaliated; honestly I don't like being questioned about where I am. It's annoying I mean the fact I'm on Nirn isn't enough? Gods, man, I here for reasons!

"I'm here because I have to be, to save the guild!" he shouted at her, was he on Skooma or something?

"Hlard, Adusam, calm down. Tensions are usually high when you sell your soul to Daedra but please, for the love of the shadows calm down or else this plan will never work!" she half shouted before I could speak again. I guess being a Dunmer I should have of realised the reaction to Daedric soul selling. Soul markets… to Daedra have them?

"Of course, sorry, selling my soul to a Daedra can do that to mortals who haven't lived for a few hundred years." I muttered, pulling back on the hood. "Now excuse me, I must go speak to my _dead_ parents." I strode off and through a portal back into the Sepulchre. Where they were waiting, my father did in fact have blood on his spectral body which is physically impossible. My mother was scolding him and wiping off the blood. They didn't see me until the last minute.

I tackled them to the ground and kissed them both through the hoods, well I kissed the hoods. My father pushed me off but my mother pulled us into a hug, she's amazing like that. Honestly I didn't imagine my parents like this; a crazy thief murdering father and just a plain crazy mother. But I was happy that I had family.

Then Hlard also came through the portal, I glanced at him his hood was off and my mother already knew everything.

"Come on Nykic, or Adusam whatever you want to be called, talk to the boy he is Brynjolf's descendent." She murmured, which Mercer over heard.

"Speaking of Brynjolf what is this I heard about you two having a 'fling'?"

"It was nothing dear, just a bit of fun. You were dead!"

"That doesn't matter! You could have visited me here…"

"And do it with a ghost? Dove you know that's not physically possible."

"Could still try."

"Shush" I ignored my parent's weird conversation and waited for Hlard at the bottom of the stairs. He seemed to have of calmed down and he looked sort of… adorable. We sort of stood there for a while, waiting for something, anything. Eventually I had enough and pulled him in to an amazing kiss. My stomach felt strange, fluttery. Maybe because of my parents…?

We broke apart our foreheads pressed together.

**Outside Nightingale Hall, **

Anastasia waiting outside the door to the Hall, Erandur was supposed to meet her here. It had been a while since she had seen him, but she could still remember the day they met the day she helped him get to the skull of destruction. Then he helped her clear out the Frostflow lighthouse of those horrible Chaurus and helped her drag the bodies outside to bury them.

She fiddled with the seam of her nightingale cape, as she waited; she always hated waiting for him. A while ago he had promised to meet her again. Then she found he was married and made up a pathetic excuse to stop him from coming and show off his wife. Then he said he was coming to Riften and knew she was there and wanted to visit. His wife was staying home with their two children and he wanted to see her, Anastasia, not be home with his wife. She had told him to meet her at the base of a statue with an emblem carved into it. So she waited, and waited.

"Anastasia, you foolish woman, what did you expect? For him to visit you and explain everything? No, that will never happen, you were gone for too long, and he would never believe you about them. He would never believe that you had quested with Voryn Dagoth and Nerevar Indoril themselves." She whispered to herself, she pulled her arms around herself.

"Ana?" a strangely accented voice said in surprise, she looked up and saw Nerevar Indoril. She leapt up and hugged him, tears ran down her face. He held her there, trying not to let her see the wound on his arm. She saw it anyway.

"Oh, what happened to your arm? And you let me cry all over you, come on let me heal it." She dragged him over to a rock he could sit on, she readied a healing spell. "Has it been popped out of the socket?" she asked him and he shook his head. Casting the spell she watched as tendons, that had they not been healed would have caused him to die, connected and flesh was sewn together with skin.

"I always hate to look on your face when you heal something." He said suddenly she looked at him in surprise. "You always seem sad and slightly disgusted, it worse when your healing Me." she placed a hand on his cheek, he stood up and looked over her shoulder.

"Anastasia, it's good to see you! My wife changed her mind and decided to come after all. Who is this?" Erandur asked, and Anastasia turned around and saw him with a Redguard woman. She felt Voryn's hand slip through hers, before she could speak Voryn spoke for her but not the words she was going to say.

"I am Anastasia's husband, Nerevar." He said, squeezing her hand and staring at Erandur. She was about to correct him but changed her mind and just smiled. Erandur smiled back tightly and the woman seemed to relax.

"You… had not told me about your husband, when did you get married?" he asked carefully and cautiously.

"We only got married recently, a miracle because of our busy schedules, but we make do and we're happy. You're happy right?" he asked and she nodded leaning against him like lovers would, he put an arm around her.

"I'm glad; though I am disappointed I couldn't be there. Have you decided on having children?" he asked, this was one of the things that infuriated Anastasia, asking newlyweds about children they just got married stop bothering them!

"We haven't decided yet, but we are always so busy so we don't want to bring a child into a world with either one parent gone or both. It's unfair to the child, where are your children Erandur?" now she knew why he was doing this, he had read her journal or something of that ilk. He might have of heard it from Voryn. Erandur and the woman blushed red at his words and it was silent for a short time.

"They are at home, they wouldn't be able to stand the trip and they would be bored." The woman said before her husband could speak. "I do believe my husband never introduced me, I am Icaria golden-flamed." Her silver eyes lingered on Nerevar, and she stiffened when she noticed.

"Nice to meet you, you are beautiful, though not as much as my Ana." Anastasia almost winced; she hated it when someone called her 'Ana'. And with Nerevar's smooth voice and stubbornness it was confusing to decide whether she liked it or not.

_She never let me call her Ana, was she with him the entire time?_ Erandur thought, slightly angry. But that was unbecoming of a priest so he bottled it. His wife twitched, she was vain and being compared to a Dunmer was insulting to her, strange since she married one.

"It's so nice that you are so devoted to Anastasia, it's usually uncommon these days." Erandur said, before taking his wife's hand. "It's time for us to go and rent a room, goodbye Anastasia, Nerevar."

"Goodbye Erandur, it was good to see you." Anastasia said, when they were gone she looked at Nerevar. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked not looking at her he still had his arm around her.

"For everything, for making me laugh, for making me cry, for being there. For everything." She put her head on his shoulder, and then kissed his cheek. She felt his skin warm under her lips and she smiled. They watched the sky for a while, content to be there.

**Back in the Sepulchre**

I was back with my Parents just talking; Hlard was talking to my father and me my mother. Mother and I where just sitting on the ground talking about past thieving missions. I was laughing by the time Hlard and father came over. My father sat down next to my mother and Hlard next to me.

"Adusam, I think it is time I told you about something very important. It's about your heritage, in my old home there was a statue, inside there is something I want you to have. Something I never got the chance to tell Maelasi about."

"You also never told me about the Skeleton key, the Nightingales, stealing from the Guild, Murdering Gallus, Karliah, Irkngthand or Chillrend." She muttered Mercer glared at her,

"That was the Key!"

"Oh really! So It was all just the key then was it?" she shouted angrily, mercer looked terrified for a few moments. Then she started to laugh, then he looked like he was about to die in the most painfully excruciating way. "Oh Mercer don't look so terrified." He visibly relaxed.

"So, go on, go get that damnable statue!" I stood up, so did Hlard, together we walked out of the Sepulchre.

…

Inside my father's statue was a ring, it was simple at first glance, but then you had to notice the diamond that covered it. It wasn't a lot of diamonds on there; it was actually in cased in one entire diamond! I picked it up and noticed the unnatural sheen to it, indicating it was enchanted. I put it on, and a wave of warmth and lust like intentions filled my mind. But I also felt love and contempt to just stand aside. I looked at Hlard confused at first then remembered that there are very rare enchantments that let you feel your significant others feelings, whether you have met them or not.

"Is this?"

"Yeah, it is." He murmured, I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"It's amazing what your parents can get, especially when they are thieves."

"It really is."

**Okay, I'm done I apologise for everything. Well almost everything :D**


	11. 21st of Frostfall

**Hello my delicious v- I mean amazing viewers! Many spoilers in this chapter and some French words! Due to technical difficulties I was unable to write this earlier. So here have a chapter with things in it, and head cannons so many head cannons… a rather… terrifying nightmare inspired me to write this chapter, needless to say I couldn't sleep for the rest of the week. It freaked me the fuck out.**

"_You will pay Nerevar Indoril! You have dishonoured my clan and must pay the blood price!" the last survivor of a broken clan screamed at the tall mer as she ran towards him Dwemer battleaxe in her hands. She was barely into adult hood, only nineteen or so a child in the Dwemer comparison. But she was strong enough to wield the battle axe; he met her blow with a block from Trueflame. Her copper coloured eyes were tinged red and her teeth were bared in almost an animal like way. He knocked her back sending her flying into the ash, she started coughing and shaking. He had not meant to hurt her, he went towards her sword bent downwards, she flew at him a dagger in her hand she managed get on his back and hold the dagger to his throat before he caught her arm. It was an inch away from his throat. _

"_Stop it now you stupid girl." He said harshly, he felt teeth bury themselves in his shoulder a sharp intake of breath later he had thrown her of and a chunk of flesh had gone from his shoulder. She spat it out blood oozed down the corners of her mouth._

"_Stupid? Well I guess to avenge those you had shared blood with fought for and lived for is stupid then. Who cares whether the other clans will be after my blood, all I care about is vengeance and the blood price. You are a MURDERER Nerevar Indoril; no matter how justified you think it is. With every soldier you slay with every mortal you take down you stain your hands with blood. Kneel Nerevar and pay the GODS DAMNDED BLOOD PRICE!"_

"_You said gods."_

"_So?"_

"_Dwemer do not have gods, not one."_

"_I… that is irrelevant."_

"_I don't think so, I think that you worship gods and no one knew. Who are your gods, girl? Go on there's no one else but me."_

"_Nocturnal, why on Nirn would this be relevant?"_

"_Because you're one of the reasons your clan is gone."_

"_No… No you're lying you're LYING."_

"_No, I am not. It wasn't me who ordered the attack on your clan either; it was my wife in a fit of ignorance."_

"_No, no, why lady luck? I kept it safe all these years…" the girl whispered dropping down onto one knee, "I owe you an apology, Nerevar Indoril, it was dishonourable of me to attack you without truly knowing who ordered the attack. It would be wise of you to execute me, before anything else appears in my head by Nocturnal's will." Her hair fell down exposing the back of her neck, as if she as waiting for him to strike it off._

"_I do believe I have a better idea, stand up girl, now your name."_

"_I was known as the Thief by my clan, our names were sacred only to be given to family and those close to us on our dying day."_

"_Why Thief?"_

"_Because I stole something, let's leave it at that."_

"_well then, Thief, if you want to make up for such a small mistake with your life a better option would be to come with me. Do so and all shall be forgiven do not and it shall be forgotten." He said calmly, she looked up at him, her copper eyes filled with confusion. But then she nodded, and stood up._

"_Tell me what I must do, and it shall be done." She said her words echoed unexplainably, they carried more meaning than he realised. More than he would ever realise, more than she realised at the time. _

"_Come, to a more hospitable place."_

…

_Bones, and flesh, pretty pretty white bones! Use them for mixing, stabbing, slashing and oh so much pain! Half breed bones are strongest though, best for stabbing. But have to remove them while their alive or the spell doesn't work, oh I love to hear the screams! Jeyne will be so pleased! She loves the idea of getting rid of the girl early may help a little. And her bones are oh so strong! Hehehehe…_

"Do you feel that?" I asked Hlard, looking at him he was focusing on the book I had 'bought' him. I waved my hand in front of his face, he didn't move. I was about to speak when there was a hard blow to the back of my head and it all went black.

I woke up in a cage with my hands bound, my armour was gone but I still had a small knife in my hair which surprisingly didn't cut me when I was knocked out. I looked around before cutting my bonds, it was dark stank of death and mould. There were bones, bloody and bleached white bones littering everywhere. One bone was sticking into an Altmer's chest! I stood up shakily looking around everywhere, I began to feel sick. There was a broken arm beside me, one problem. _There were no bones in it_.

"I assume by now you know what's going to happen to you." A voice said I turned around and in another cage was a man.

"What… what happened?" I asked fearfully.

"He takes the bones out of them, starting with the small bones at the hands and feet, and then he goes up. It's gruesome and all because of me. I'm very upset I can't reverse it." The man had a strange accent something she had never heard before.

"Because of you? Who are you and why because of you?"

"Why mortal, you know me, you just don't know it yet. Sheogorath Daedric Prince of Madness, charmed. I can get you out of here, by Azura's bequest but I need you to do something for me once we escape I need you to find my Wabbajack!"

"Fine, but what's the catch?"

"You have to sacrifice a cat sad really I always wanted one."

"_Aria?"_

"So you remembered me! Oh Adusam, I'm so glad."

"But how? You died I saw your body!"

"Limbo and Daemonuim, it also wasn't my time and this isn't yours, Sheogorath I believe it is time for us to for fill Azura's request. Try to keep her sane Sheo, you know what would happen if you didn't." the man- Sheogorath- sneered, and turned to her.

"Oh, I know all too well, come! Let us go mortal and Otherworld being. It will soon be time, you must meet him first Adusam for times to come." Aria turned translucent, and Sheogorath frowned. "You know I don't like it when I can't see you." He whispered.

"Oh shush, Marc. He's coming." A man with greasy black hair and equally as greasy skin walked into the room, his teeth were yellowed and one was black. He only had one eye, and the area where it once had been wasn't healed properly it was infected. I went to the back of the cage closer to Sheogorath and Aria, I felt Aria grab my hand I squeezed it.

"Oh my pretty, pretty bones! I hope you made your new friend at him, showed her to all of the ropes chains and tools? Good good she'll be very close to them soon, then you'll have your new friends and I'll have my own pleasure." The man licked his disgusting lips then turned to me; I felt hair on my shoulder.

"Close your eyes, dove, this may be a little bright. It's the only way out." Aria whispered to me and I squeezed my eyes shut a flash of bright light and I was in Honey side with Aria and Sheogorath and Marcurio. I noticed strange similarities between Sheogorath and Marcurio.

"A-a-Aria?" Marcurio stammered, he took a step towards her but then stopped. "But how? You died I saw and who are these two?" gods doesn't the man remember me? Typical man.

"Well I'm you lad. Just not yet, Sheogorath Daedric prince of madness, and this, this is Adusam Maessa daughter of Maelasi Maessa of houses Indoril and Telvanni. You would know her as the girl your beautiful wife brought home." I looked at Sheogorath and then Marcurio, then back again. Rinse and repeat.

"I have no idea what is going on but I think it's time I get drunk." Marcurio and I said at the exact same time. We looked at each other and frowned; I pointed at him and said;

Do not copy me, Marcurio. Or I will send Skeevers to finish your mead cellar."

"We have a mead cellar?"

"Didn't I tell you that? I'm pretty sure I did after riding a Narwhale." Sheogorath told her, and then turned to Marcurio. "When riding a Narwhale mind the pointy end."

"Duly noted." He said sourly, and opened a bottle of mead only for it to be stolen. By me, duh. Sipping the mead slowly while watching Marcurio was probably the creepiest and most satisfying thing I have ever done.

"Hmm, anyway I need to get to the lake and back to Hlard, bye Aria. May the Daedra watch over you."

"Done and done, who needs the others when you have me?"

"Hlard? Brynjolf's son? I heard he was very close to his mother still is I think."

"His mother?"

"Yeah, no one knows who she is though, some used to think it was the Guild master, the current one. But now no one can tell. He looks too much like his father." Aria said dismissively waving her hand. "Anyway time to get you back to Hlard, he must be worried sick. Poor doll, I do wish that he could get his nose of a book to actually pay attention to you."

"He does!" I exclaimed before being swept away with a bright flash, damnable Daedric Princes. I was once again sitting in the exact place I had been before this… misadventure. I looked around, and stood up. "Hlard will murder me for this." I groaned and set off for Riften.

_**11**__**th**__** of heart fire, 12am, Riften.**_

_Today I crossed the border to Skyrim; I saw a man and two women. I also saw an important looking man with a whole load of guards; I steered away from them they seemed to be way too much trouble than their coin purses were worth. I hid when they were attacked by the Imperials, one of them almost saw me but I pressed myself deeper into the crack between the rock face and the strange cottage. I stole an iron sword from one of the miners and horribly kept armour from a guard. I pulled up my cowl and walked to the nearest town which turned out to be Shor's Stone I stole a map and got directions to winterhold. Which I completely fucked up, I ended up in Riften home of the thieves guild. Yay._

_I was approached by a strange man in custom Nordic finery, said he needed an extra pair of hands for a 'job'. I said yes, I am amazed at my own stupidity. I pulled of the job and he invited me to the thieves guild. THIEVES GUILD. I said I would think about, having never of worked with other people when stealing. I went out killed some bandits got shot in the shoulder three times dragged my sorry ass back to Riften to get healed and met the man again, this time with another man, Breton and in black leather armour. Breton looked at me just as I looked at him, I felt as if I had been put into a warm room after almost getting frostbite. I swear I felt my cheeks blush when he looked at me. I looked away; wincing at the pain of my new wound I started paying attention to the priest._

_She said something about the wound scaring and that the scar on my face would never heal. I hadn't even noticed the scratch on my jaw before then. I didn't care at the time, even now as I prod and poke at it I still don't care much. I left the temple area as fast as possible; I didn't even bother to pick the two men's pockets as I fled. Two women at the centre of the town were being prosecuted for necromancy or witchcraft or whatever else these nords hate. _

_I noticed the two were sisters, I wish I could have of helped them I really do but someone else beat me to it. One of the men I saw at dark water crossing was already cutting at their bonds where no one could see him. I sighed and decided because of my little moral I would cause a distraction. I stood on the roof of the well and proceeded to fire fireballs into the sky, it was an amazing show. I almost set Maven Black-Briar on fire!_

_When everyone turned back to the sisters they were gone and thought me a part of it. Me! The audacity, though in a way I guess I was kind of. I saw the man again later but the women weren't with him. He nodded to me and I nodded back. I saw the Breton again, and the same feeling came over me. _

_**14**__**th**__** of heart fire, 12am, Riften stables**_

_I hate this city, its disgusting beggar litter the streets and thieves can always be found in the shadows. I should be thankful considering I am a thief but it's just disgusting. The only noble with any money around here is a fisher man and the Maven Black-Briar person. There are rumours she has connections with both the thieves guild and the dark brotherhood. There is an orphanage here with a terrible head mistress. Grelod the kind they call her in mockery. I hate it here, I want to go home but I will not join the Commona Tong! I had a child before and I gave him up, why? I could have of been a mother stayed at some place and taken care my baby boy. Instead I gave him up in fear __they __would take him away from me. _

_Even as I write I feel eyes upon me, I wouldn't even be here if not for the Thalmor and my house. I have decided to take the offer of joining that guild. More gold that way, and perhaps I can get some kind of immunity against other thieves. Maybe, hopefully. I don't care whether I am going lower than I expected but perhaps I might just be able to pay for my parent's retirement. Hopefully, maybe._

_I don't expect a warm welcome considering I'm a dark elf but perhaps I might be able to get to Windhelm. I here there are more of my kind in the place called 'The Grey Quarter.' Did we have it named after ourselves? Or was it because of the Nords stupidity?_

_I should sleep soon, there is so much to do._

Once I reached the secret entrance under the cover of night I was tackled from behind. I fell to the floor and so did my, thankfully lightweight, attacker.

"Adusam! Your brother told me all about you, he told me that if he ever died I would find you and infiltrate whatever faction you were in to protect you!" they whispered in my ear. I pushed them off

"Who are you?" I asked angrily, honestly wouldn't you be angry too?

"Your brother's wife, he never told you about me did he? Of course not you only knew him for a few minutes not like he would have time to discuss anything personal. Oh I should throw a party there will be sweet rolls and bards… and sweet rolls!" honestly did they ever stop talking? I stood up and pulled my brother's wife up with me. I gave her a quick once over, she had strange dark green hair and equally as green eyes. Her skin was pale and her teeth overly white, she had black make up on. She seemed to radiate 'assassin' she even stank of death.

"Well, it's surprising that you got initiated into the guild. You stink of dead people."

"I was rather surprised myself but they must have bad noses, or colds. I know an amazing recipe for curing colds! Or was it giving heart attacks? Oh _nose_ I can never remember. Get it? _Nose?_" She giggled and smiled at me. How on earth did this girl become an assassin? I shook my head, and went into the Cistern where Hlard was waiting for me. He seemed different, darker more serious.

"Hlard? Is everything alright?"

"The Thalmor came for you. Why didn't you tell me you were in league with those _dogs_?"

"Thalmor? What on Nirn do you mean? What sort of joke is this?"

"This is no joke, they are lo-"

"FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME I AM NOT A THALMOR JUSTICAR! I STOLE THESE ROBES OFF OF A DEAD BODY NOW RELEASE ME NOW MORTALS OR I WILL CARVE MY NAME INTO YOUR EYES AND BRAIN!"

"I wish the author would stop introducing new characters." I whispered and ran towards the screaming voice. I saw an Altmer tied to a chair, she was wearing Thalmor robes and had an Elvin dagger at her hip.

"TALOS SMITE ALL OF YOU STUPID THIEVES, ALL I WANT IS ADUSAM AND A SWEETROLL IS THAT SO BAD!?" the Altmer was screaming at the guild master. I walked over to them, and stood behind the Altmer. I felt something radiate from her, ancient power, strange.

"Altmer, why would you want one of my thieves? Do you need it for an operation for your Talos smiting ways? For the Thalmor?" I stared at the guild master, for crying out loud she just cursed in Talos' name. Didn't that prove she wasn't one of them? And what did she mean by mortals?

""I WILL FEAST ON YOUR CORPSE BEFORE I TELL YOU ANYTHING WHEN YOU WILL NOT LISTEN TO TRUTH!"

"At least tell the woman you're looking for your name." the guild master said looking at me, she was sneering her eyes held disgust in them. I stood in front of the Altmer then kneeled down so we were face to face.

"Well, looks like Enthir was right! You are the thief the college needs, my name is Alphonsine most call me Allie, and yes my mothers were crazy when they called me that. Would you be interested in taking up a job for a very well paying customer?" the guild master seemed shocked from her intake of breath, and furious. Usually the college only took the best and most discreet thieves; it must have been an insult to her.

"Of course, care to discuss this somewhere else?"

"Thank Magnus, my wrists were getting sore." The Altmer complained, I cut the bonds wordlessly. I didn't look at anyone else; we left the Cistern and strolled out to the Bee and Barb. I pulled my hood up and we sat down at a table. She coughed and began.

"Now doubtless you want to know why I was in your Cistern and why I would say something about a fake contract yada yada. Of course I'll tell you that but first I want to give you this." She handed me an amulet, it was strange, diamond shaped, a single jewel in the middle with points leading to the edges. I looked at her confused, "your guild bought this from the Dark brotherhood. It was payment to kill the emperor and some others. But that is not the point; the point is that it disappeared from the vaults, it wasn't found where Mercer Frey spent his gold and treasure nor where he kept some. It was just gone."

"So?"

"So, who took it? No one knew no one could tell. That thief took it to Enthir at my college, sold it to him. That thief now runs your guild, that thief stole from the guild that thief killed your mother. That thief was the cause of the death of my sister. She must pay, and I hoped you would help me with that."

"Your sister?"

"Aria, she knew you, she stopped writing to me for a time. Then I came to visit, I saw the house and I went to the hall of the dead. I saw her ring, our family ring; I went back to the college and consulted Enthir. He told me to look for a Dunmer with the last name Maessa. I learned that it was your mother and sought you out."

"How did you know she was my mother?"

"Scrying mirror, it was simple enough and very popular with the Psijic order. I trained with them for a while, I was going to become one of them before I learned about the eye of Magnus incident in Winterhold, decided to go there see if they had learned any secrets. Might go back to them one day, just not today." She explained, by then she had ordered a tankard of brandy and was sipping it. I was nursing some spiced wine imported from Solitude. I raised an eyebrow, and down the rest of my wine.

"Alright, I'll help, but first do you know the Altmer standing in the door way behind you?"

"Does he have black hair bright green eyes and a goatee?"

"Yep."

"That's my husband, probably, his name is Sanyail. A part of the Thalmor, that's practically the only connection I have to them. That and the fact I crashed one of Elenwen's parties when the dragonborn was there. Good times, good times." The Altmer, Sanyail, walked over and took a chair from another table. He sat next to Allie, and kissed her on the cheek. He didn't seem as arrogant as other Thalmor, he was reserved and polite.

"Dove, has the Thalmor made you work harder since my little 'incident'?" Allie asked guiltily. Sanyail smiled slightly.

"They have been making me go out to investigate ruins for signs of Talos worship. Why on earth Forsworn would worship Talos is beyond me."

"Baise stupides! Why they would punish you when it was my fault is confusing. Ugh, I wish I had never gone to that stupides party!" she said, closing her hands into fists. Sanyail put his hands on hers, calming her slightly.

"It is fine, Allie. After all most of us think it was rather humorous. No one would say it in front of Elenwen though."

"Of course not, wouldn't want her to realise I am _way_more fabulous than her." Sanyail laughed, drawing eyes from all over the tavern. He picked her up and deposited her on his lap like a small child. She squirmed and tried to break free eventually giving in with a sigh and a kiss to the cheek. I smiled, bemused at their antics, I looked towards the door. I left the tavern under the effects of an invisibility potion. I needed time, more time, time Akatosh will not give me.

**And that my faithful Gremlins is how this chapter ended, I have recently decided that it is time to tell you guys something;**

**CHEESE!**


	12. 22nd of frostfall strange visions

**Ahh my faithful Gremlins (that's what I'm calling you from now on if you couldn't guess) now it is time for a meeting of the saviours of shadows. Or whatever I end up calling them for a future story, who cares I need your spleens, soooo can you give me them? **

_With confirmation that the guild master was the woman who murdered my mother and Aria I decided to head to Nightingale hall. I would call the others and tell them to meet me at a secret location. Probably in Cyrodiil somewhere far from Riften, then I would tell the others that have helped me. I would get as many people as I could. It was a time of vengeance and war; I looked at the night sky and saw the Serpent. How fitting, I nodded my head to it as if it guided me. Is it strange I do not know my own birth sign?_

_I ran out of Riften, inclined to get to the hall as fast as possible, and by some strange coincident Anastasia, Hlard and some other strange looking elf were already there. I also found that my Nightingale armour was already equipped on me, thank you Nocturnal. _

"_We need to summon everyone who has ever been wronged by our guild master; it is a time for vengeance and war. She has murdered one of our own, perhaps more, we must meet now." As if Anastasia had been waiting for that command she nodded and sprinted off into the night the elf following her. _

"_Adusam, what are you talking about? What about my m- I mean our guild master? Why is it a time for war?" _

"_Because she has murdered my mother, my friend and others of the guild, she has tried to have me killed, it is time for vengeance she cannot live for this betrayal. This is worse than Mercer Frey's betrayal; he only killed one and attempted to kill my mother. I had no mother because of her; she may do this to someone else." I said before entering the hall and going through the portal to the Sepulchre. There were no sentinels this time only nightingales and crows; I walked forward and towards the Ebonmere. I kneeled at its base; I looked up and saw the Sentinels coming out of similar portals I had entered through._

"_Killed by corruption, saved by darkness, killed by corruption, saved by ash. Killed by corruption, saved by darkness, killed by corruption, saved by ash. Killed by corruption, saved by darkness. Killed by corruption, saved by ash. Killed by corruption, saved by darkness. Killed by corruption, saved by ash." Chanting voices pulsed through the air radiating from the Ebonmere, I knew Nocturnal wouldn't appear again. But I also knew that she was watching. _

"_What I do, I do for my clan, my house, the guild and for the shadows Nocturnal. I do hope you are on my side, because if not I may not be able to defeat this creature of corruption." I whispered power seemed to pulse from the Ebonmere; I stood up and walked out of the Sepulchre out of the hall. I had been in there for two hours, and every one had gathered. There was Allie and Sanyail, my brother's wife, Marcurio, and those two elves I had never seen before and will probably be the next item of the author's torture, (now where did that come from?) there were others many others enough for half a centurion I would imagine. Bloody hell this author is messed up, when will she quit this damn story and set me free! (Help me, she's torturing me…)_

"_Men and women of the Shadows," I called over the noise of random small talk and strange overly happy murdering techniques. "A woman sits in the seat of the Guild master, do your truly consider her your guild master?" surprisingly I heard cries of 'no' and 'never!' I continued. _

"_Do you consider her a murderer? Because she is one! She murdered a previous guild master and killed our guild siblings! She has taken the title of guild master through treachery and a darker art even Daedra shun!" I shouted I'm pretty sure she heard me from the Cistern._

"_Today is the day we avenge the fallen, today is a great day to die for what is right, today is a great day to save those who will die under her hand!" gods Author can you stop now? This speech is so bad…_

"_Who will she come after next? Your friends, you, your family? It is time to safe guard your and those around you. It is time to go to the ragged flagon and cistern, sword in hand, and fight for what you believe in!" kill me… the fifty odd people's cries could be heard from the cistern I later learned. Pretty cool, kill me and save me from the autho- NO NO STOP STOP STOOOOPP!_

_I coughed, and glared at the sky, I lifted the nightingale blade high above me in the air. With a war cry so fierce the author raised an eyebrow we charged off towards Riften inclined to live._

_It was a while before we got into the ragged flagon, I was leading our little rag tag army of thieves from different parts of Skyrim. Delvin met us at the door way into the ragged flagon through the ratway. _

"_Adusam, why do you lead an army into the flagon? What madness has over taken you?" he rasped old age certainly wasn't favouring him. I held my chin up high, and spoke;_

"_I lead this army into the flagon for the intent on murdering the woman who murdered Maelasi Maessa, Karliah Indoril, Vex, Tonilia, and Nocturnal knows how many more. For the thief that stole from the guild, for the woman who took the title of Guild master through Glamour!" _

"_You mean she didn't just relocate Vex? She lied to us? Go through Adusam Maessa but be warned the others are not going to be easily convinced." He said before letting us pass, I felt a little sad for him he lost his Vex so early. We charged into the Cistern, Anastasia, Hlard and I looked around for the guild master. I spotted her and pointed her out, Anastasia and I walked towards her Hlard had disappeared. _

"_Jeyne of the thieves' guild, for your crimes against the guild and my mother Nocturnal sentences you to death, PREPARE THE DIE!" Anastasia shouted the last part, I plunged my sword into the old guild masters heart just as another sword that radiated Magicka was plunged through my stomach. I fell to the ground, darkness clouded my eyes, I recognised the sword as the one Hlard carried around. I spotted him and he was sneering at me._

"_There is no honour among us, Adusam; you would do well to know that for your next life." He whispered and it went black._

'Aimee woke up in a cold sweat; she had just woken up from the weirdest dream. She shook her head and got out of the bed she had rented. Usually her dreams meant something about the future; she was an oracle after all. She found her mage robes quickly and put them on, using melting ice with a spell she washed her hair and went outside. She breathed in the cold Winterhold air; you could smell the magic from the college the mead from the tavern and the salt from the sea of ghosts. Made a rather pleasant smell surprisingly, she nodded to Nelacar who waved to her. Her sensitive Altmer ears couldn't quite stand the cold so she pulled up her hood.

"It's a nice day to check up on the college, I hope the new Arch Mage is there." She set off for the college; she had a skip in her step and light in her heart. She hoped she would be able to see a Psijic monk it was said sometimes they visit the college. She gazed up at the colleges tower walls, it was the only thing left standing after the sea of ghosts came alive. But they still refused to summon a hammer and fix the damn bridge. She walked into the college grounds smiling when the gate opened for her; she waved to Brelyna who had been appointed master wizard after Tolfdir died.

She started singing under her breath, it was a song she had heard from Hammerfell long ago, about a century really.

"Tried to take it all away  
Learn her freedom just inside a day  
And find her soul  
to find their fears allayed

Tried to make her love their own  
they took her love they left her there  
they gave her nothing back  
that she would want to own

Gold and silver rings and stones  
Dances slowly of the moon  
No one else can know  
she stands alone

Sleeping dreams will reach for her  
She cannot say the words they need  
She knows she's alone  
And she is free

Ocean gypsy of the moon  
the sun has made a thousand nights  
for you to hold  
Ocean gypsy where are you?  
The shadows followed by the stars  
have turned to gold, turned to gold

Then she met a hollow soul  
Filled him with her light  
And was consoled she was the moon  
And he, the sun was gold

Eyes were blinded with his light  
The sun she gave  
Reflected back the night  
The moon was waning almost out of sight

Softly ocean gypsy calls  
Silence holds the stars awhile  
They smile sadly  
For her where she falls

Just the time before the dawn  
The sea is hushed  
The ocean calls her  
Day has taken her and now she's gone

Ocean gypsy of the moon  
The sun has made a thousand nights  
For you to hold  
Ocean gypsy where are you?  
The shadows followed by the stars  
have turned to gold, turned to gold

No one noticed when she died  
Ocean gypsy shackled to the tide  
The ebbing waves were turning  
Spreading wide

Something gone within her eyes  
Her fingers lifeless stroke the sand  
Her battered soul was lost  
She was abandoned

Silken threads like wings still shine  
Winds take pleasure still make patterns  
In her lovely hair  
So dark and fine  
Stands on high beneath the seas  
Cries no more  
Her tears have dried  
Oceans weep for her the ocean sighs

Ocean gypsy of the moon  
The sun has made a thousand nights  
For you to hold  
Ocean gypsy where are you?  
The shadows followed by the stars  
have turned to gold, turned to gold" she was now in the hall of the elements and just her luck the Arch mage was there. Barely able to contain her glee she walked over to him, he turned to her it was obvious he had not slept in a very long time.

"Ah, there you are 'Aimee, I was wondering where you were. I have a job for you to do, travel to Riften and meet with one of our associates she's an Altmer like us. I also found your let, thank you it was very kind." He said quickly she nodded and bounced, literally _bounced_, out and towards Riften. The arch mage touched his temples tenderly "I have no idea whether what I'm going to say when **she gets back is a good idea, Magnus preserve me." He whispered before retreating to his quarters** before a certain someone could complain about their students and fellow teacher's attitude towards them.

"Restoration is only for priests and those unable to make potions." Someone whispered he quickly got into his quarters before she could find him.

…

Allie walked along the shores of the lake, the water was up to her knees but she didn't find it all that cold. She kneeled down in the water, it reached just below her chest. She held her hands out like a priest would in prayer; she bowed her head and whispered. She could barely hear what she was saying she was so quite. But she knew what it meant, and that was all that mattered.

**Really really short chapter here, but there's nothing I could willingly do so give me your spleens Gremlins. :D anyway there is some bad news, sooner or later I'm not going to be able to update and write as much as I have. This'll be around the twenty second of July maybe later, it depends. My Gremlins don't go into water, don't eat after midnight and don't go into sunlight! Also have you noticed how much I **_**love**_** Altmer? I love them, it's strange when in the most played elder scrolls game I have is Skyrim and everyone hates Altmer. I love Altmer, don't deny it you do too.**


	13. 23rd of Frostfall

**Hey Gremlins, or whatever you are (on the internet no one knows you're a horse) it's time to break the laws of physics! Also to be racist to Bosmer, damn Bosmer…**

"_**My fate is my own, my heart remains free  
not magic, but wisdom reveals destiny."  
- Master of the books, Marcel son of a king.**_

Adusam woke up in somewhere in Markarth, she heard gears and cogs turning and other types of Machinery. She saw a small child ran past her waving a flag with a unicorn on it, idiot everyone knows that unicorns are banned in Skyrim. Unicorn flesh is a delicacy in Skyrim actually; maybe the Nords just hate Unicorns.

She picked up a bottle of mead and quickly down it; something made her feel as if she would need to be drunk. She exited the building she was in only to run into a dark brotherhood assassin, who ignored her and continued into the building. Her eye twitched slightly, she meandered for a while before ending up in the market place where blood ran like water. I'm serious it ran like water, it was _everywhere_.

"I hope I didn't do this, though if I did I don't know how." She whispered to herself, as she passed a crying woman clutching the head of a- was that a child? Feeling slightly sick and disgusted she continued through the city, many people were crying holding objects that had belonged to a dead family member or hold one of their limbs. Yay, after a while it was obvious she should probably leave and go to the next town or city.

She started walking towards the gates when out of absolute _nowhere_ came and arrow to finds its place in a man's heart. She jumped and looked to find where on Nirn the arrow could have of come from. She didn't look for long because an arrow landed in her shoulder, which pinned her to a wall somehow. Don't ask how just believe it happened I'm watching you…

She, painfully, ripped the arrow out of her shoulder; she had to remind herself to get a potion later. Then a pain in her stomach had her on her knees blood oozing from her shoulder. Then, she woke up.

"I'm sick of these bloody dreams." She internally shouted, personally I blame Skooma for the situation she was in. well, after all moonsugar and Skooma surrounded the bedroll she had been sleeping in. She stood up, kicking an empty bottle of Skooma out of her way; she passed a Khajiit who was having a nightmare. She also passed a Bosmer who was hugging a log, not very surprising for Bosmer. Damn tree huggers.

"Is the hunter leaving already?" a voice asked from behind her, she turned around to see another Khajiit comforting the one who was having the nightmare. "If you are could you pick up something from Arcadia? Tell her I need a cure poison potion, she knows why." Her voice was soft and raspy, like someone had been smoking Moonsugar for a long time.

She nodded and exited the Skooma den and into the bright sunlight, she sighed it was cold and yet so bright. Well can't expect much more in Whiterun, if it's not raining it's not warm. She walked down to Arcadia's; she blended in perfectly with the crowd not that she meant too it just happened.

Someone was being burned at the stake, Skyrim had really changed, and the screams haunted her even as she closed the door to Arcadia's caldron. Skyrim was a horror these days, burnings every other week in some cities, sometimes, it's not witches who burn, but innocent people.

She walked up to the counter, she leaned against the counter suddenly feeling light headed. Bile rose in the back of her throat, she forced it down, her knees started shaking. The world started spinning around her, she collapsed onto the floor, and she started to shake. Arcadia stopped mixing her useless potions and kneeled down beside Adusam. Arcadia started panicking, she poured a cure disease potion down her throat, and nothing seemed to work. Finally she got to a new potion from Summerset, a cure _curse_ potion finally Adusam stopped shaking.

Arcadia helped Adusam into a chair; the store was completely dark except for a small candle on the other side of the room. Adusam's eyes were closed, but they fluttered open soon enough. When they did open, however, she instantly covered them with her hands.

"Put out the candles it's too bright for this." She exclaimed she put her head deep into her arms.

"That's what she said" Arcadia whispered for absolutely no reason, gods Arcadia get a grip!

"What?"

"Nothing," Arcadia replied rolling her eyes, she put out the candle, "better?" she asked.

"Perfect, how many candles did you have in here?"

"One very small and not very bright candle."

"It was like staring at the sun!" Adusam complained, standing up, "it's strange, it's night outside yet I can see as if it were day."

"Hmm, yes, uh that might be a side effect of a curse that was placed on you."

"What?" Adusam asked in a give-me-no-bullshit voice.

"Yeah, you may also have the un irresistible urge to dance and praise Sheogorath, rather common side effects of a curse. Sometimes for half-breeds you get more amusing results." She said 'half-breeds' with such disgust Adusam wanted to slap her with cheese. In fact she also wanted to bath in sweet roll icing, hmm…

"Is there any way to cure these side effects?"

"Oh, yes, but it's rather illegal nowadays. You have to get Moonsugar, the burnt flesh of a witch, and the fur from the tail of a Khajiit. Now moonsugar you'll have no problem getting but a good supply of burnt witch flesh? Only place you can get that is from the thieves guild, and they charge a lot."

"No problem, so what do I do with it after I get everythin- cheese."

"Eat it."

"What?"

"Yeah, you have to eat it!" Adusam looked at her like one would look at another if they had told them that the only way to get out of a locked room was to play a round of jenga. Hehehehe Jenga…

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Well if you want to stay cursed I guess you can…"

"So there's no cure curse potion?"

"Nope" Arcadia lied, in truth Adusam had already been cured and the effects would wear off within a day. Arcadia's a bitch now. Adusam walked out of the shop in a frustrated daze, in fact so frustrated she bought all the sweet roll icing she could find and stole some more to bath in. Surprisingly relaxing, you should try it sometime.

She then realised that she was in a bath of sweet roll icing, for no reason at all, was The Author making fun of her? Probably, who knows? Adusam got out and cleaned herself off, she put on some rags because why not? It was a few hours before she realised that it would be better to put on normal clothes.

Once she was out on the street she walked into the new part of Whiterun, many called it the cave district or the slums. She walked into an open door, well she meandered, I mean honestly did she have to act so random just because she learned that she 'has' a curse placed on her?

She apparently does. For afterwards much to The Author's shame ripped out the intestines of a dead cat started skipping. Honestly! She continued and somehow ended up in a cave, don't ask just… you know ask because The Author can probably come up with something. Maybe, shut up she's taking valuable time to write this chapter, she could be… doing something just as unproductive! Maybe…

**ZOMGWTFBBQ! A change of POV!**

Venetia looked at the orphaned girl; she had seen her being delivered to Honour Hall and heard her whimpers when the children were allowed outside. But now she had seen her up close she could tell Honour Hall was worse that she had heard. Cuts littered her arms and face, her tears stain clothes and cheeks were dirty and looked like they would fall apart. The girl was way too thin to be healthy; she also looked like she hadn't slept for months.

It had been a while since she had bought that manor in Windhelm, and no doubt her housecarl was keeping the place warm and dry. She smiled and entered Honour Hall, it was recent that Grelod the Kind had been murdered and now adoptions were available. It would take some time but it would be worth it.

She walked towards her a coin purse in her hand; she tossed it to her as she passed, she muttered a familiar spell that was too complicated for the best and urban legend for the rest.

**ZOMGWTFBBQ! A change of POV!**

It was a few days later when Adusam realised that running around naked praising Sheogorath while flicking sweet roll icing at people was not a good idea at all. As she stared at the escape route of her cell she wondered if she had any lock picks hidden in her hair. The answer is 'no' by the way, if you were wondering. She also decided to blame The Author for everything that had happened, and The-Serene-Mage for giving The Author the idea in the first place. **(Go check out her stories if you haven't already)**

Adusam decided that having had enough bad luck already The Author would give her a break. In their head The Author thought "Lol, nope!" but Adusam didn't know that so she proceeded to escape, only to run into her worst enemy.

THE WHEEL CAR- no it was a Bosmer, damnable Bosmer.

Adusam's bad luck did not follow her through her escape; she managed to get out of Solitude without breaking anything, much to the disappointment of The Author who was sulking as she wrote this sentence. Not this one, the one before, yeah that one, no not that one the other one. Yeah that one, Yay!

Adusam jumped into the freezing cold water below and decided to get pneumonia, which she didn't because she is a damn dark elf Breton half breed who annoys the hell out of The Author when said Author is trying to write a damn chapter to 11th of frostfall. (By Mephala, Adusam, go away I am not letting you make some random drug. Give me that gun!)Ahem, back to the story now.

Adusam swam back to shore, where she saw a strange man in strange shiny armour. She wanted that armour godamnit! He was a companion, and was probably there to beat her up for stealing his stuff or something random. She would probably have of done that, sounds like Aria though…

She then looked at the man with the expression would have if they had been on moonsugar and Skooma for a few days straight. None stop, just taking it and taking it until they were so high they could see Stendaar. Actually he's rather cool with Daedra and that stuff, he's even better on Skooma, just a bit of trivia for you all.

**ZOMGWTFBBQ! A change of POV and time but whatever!**

"Kullaa, Kyren, has the Elder Scroll been secured?" an aging Dwemer asked the twins, they had only just finished carving the key needed to unlock the Elder Scroll's resting place. Kullaa's ears twitched, her eyes were still focused on placing the cube in her satchel without damaging the design.

"We just finished the cube, we were about to set out and give it to one of our clan brothers to the west. Is there a problem with the children of Lorkhan?" Kyren asked their elder, Kullaa bowed lowly to their elder as was custom. Their elder bore the symbol of The Author upon his neck, the iron chain was visibly rusted and fragile, akin to the god's sanity and guise.

"The children of Lorkhan are marching upon us now, as are the Chimer. We cannot fight both, all are to go through Blackreach to get to the eastern Clan. The elders and I are to stay behind to fight and hold them back."

"We thought Dumac had secured a peace treaty with our brother elves!"

"There are always a few who resist, may the Author's insanity never touch you, and may she love you as her own child."

"The Author's light breaks upon you, but not shatter you." Kullaa whispered as their elder passed his necklace to her, a necklace meant to be passed onto his heir. But he had no heir, and she as close as he would have now.

The twins ran from the tower, the cube secure in Kullaa's satchel, the two met up with the others and used the elevator to get into Blackreach where former slaves had escaped too. Kyren and Kullaa stood next to a small girl, whose feathery soft stubble was covered in blood.

It was a good few minutes before they reached the lower levels of Blackreach, the twins ran to the east. There they would loop back around to the west so that they could deliver it to Nchuand-Zel, hopefully they would survive against the children of Lorkhan and not run in to any Chimer.

"Do ye think we can make it to Nchuand-Zel?" Kyren asked through her mind, Kullaa made no movement she had heard but it was obvious her answer was no, but they would try anyway.

"If we had any Chimer allies we might make it but I don't think that 'great' and 'powerful' Nerevar would want any of his soldiers anywhere near here." Kyren continued to say, as though not bothered by her sister's lack of faith. "I think that it's all a big rouse, made to make us think that there has been a treaty when really Dumac is dead and we've been hearing from some Chimer pretending to be him"

"Shut up, Kyren, not near Huurannu. Her cousin is very important to her; after he left she was a wreck. No one wants to see her completely destroyed, not even The Author."

"You and your false gods,"

"You're the one who met her, sister dear; you're the one who demanded she be worshipped. After all you are of her blood."

"Do not remind me, it's hard to believe that that god was once a mortal, but no one knows that in her realm, do they? They treat her as one of their own, and yet they know not of the darkness sleeping under the surface. Talking about murdering people is only a glance at what she could do, to all of them. She is balance, malevolence and benevolence, light and dark, she is a secret. I doubt she even knows who she truly is anymore, especially after all those years of changing constantly."

"You really are strange; did the Chimer's 'Sheogorath' get to you?"

"The Author was having a moment!"

"Well The Author can shut the bloody hell up, we're at the Elevator." Kullaa glared at her twin before flouncing towards the Elevator, she was unaware of the Chimer and Nords pouring down from two different Elevators. She didn't notice until Kyren screamed out their enemies' names.

"The Nords have found Blackreach! Get into the Elevator before they reach u-"Kyren's voice was cut off as she choked on her own blood. A Nordic arrow was in her throat, Kullaa's hand went to her mouth, she tried to reach her but she was pushed back by other Dwemer and a Snow elf here or there. It was too late for Kyren; her long silver hair that could rival the great Nerevar's was staining with blood, her eyes that could pass for a blind woman's rolled into the back of her head.

Tears ran down Kullaa's face as fast as her body could produce them, she ripped the chain off of her neck and threw it towards her sister. It landed about three inches from her hand; it was soon buried in the ground from Nords and Chimer alike stepping on it.

A sphere, made by their father who was an advisor to the eastern Clans leader, came to Kullaa's side it unfolded. A Nord, or a Chimer, might consider this preparation to attack but to the Dwemer it was preparing to attack any who came near the Dwemer it was attached to.

She along with the others walked towards a larger room, blinded by grief and tears she wandered away from the group.

"The Author is really messing up your day, eh?" a boy of around 50 asked Kullaa, she turned towards him. Her half blinded vision distorted him but he seemed familiar.

"Who are you child to talk to the daughter of your Clans advisor?"

"I doubt you could be his daughter, as far as I know I am an only child."

"Only child? I am sure that there are other advisors, perhaps your father is a friend of another advisor named Alexios?"

"That is my fathe-"

"Kullaa, I see you met your half brother, Amyntas this is your sister, my heir."

Kullaa was really getting tired of The Author's shit, honestly, all of this to write a chapter full of random drama? Killing her sister and giving her a random half brother? No use getting upset, The Author could kill her yet.

"Are you kidding me, Alexios? Mother is still alive and you dishonour her loyalty like this!" Kullaa shouted at her father, have you noticed the start of her name sounds like 'cull'? "You dare put this child born of lust in front of me, do you expect me to embrace him as a replacement for my sister!? My mother, your wife, has been forever faithful to you, and you repay her with this!"

"Kullaa, you do not understan-"

"I do understand! You are no better than the Nords; I will not be in the same city as you!"

"Where will you go child? No true Dwemer in Skyrim will accept you; you cannot live among the Nords. There is nowhere for you to go."

"Dumac has welcomed anyone strong enough to wield a sword and forge armour, I shall do as many of _my_ ancestors have done and fight for what is right, The Author's insanity imparted on you for many millennia to come!"

Kullaa ran for the doors that lead outside into the cold biting air, the shock and hurt was amplified by her twins death, a voice that would never again be heard, a love that would never be felt, a secret never again shared. A sister lost, a daughter gone, a lover dead, a mother to never be.

She passed the Oculory, then she back tracked, she opened the door no one was inside. She walked through the door carefully, she looked around. Her strides were long and pride filled as she imagined herself as someone else. She gazed at the map made by starlight, she strode over to it, and she let her hands linger on the star made map.

She turned away from the map, she twirled in the middle of the room, and she felt numb. As though she was slipping into someone else, she heard a voice; she looked up the stairs to see a woman. She had golden tanned skin, light blond hair; she had dressed in white flowing robes. She mouthed words Kullaa could not understand,

She found her eyes closing; she saw flickers of images, a man with brown eyes, and then an upside down corpse. A voice was singing she couldn't understand the words, a few she recognised but not all.

"Little girl, little girl  
Where's your mother?  
Did she try to tell you  
that we are never ever getting better?  
Did she try to tell you  
that she's your mother?  
Did she cry in front of you  
or did you get my letter?" she slumped down in one of the chairs, she knocked over a cup of cold liquid. It cluttered to the floor, she looked at the spilled mysterious liquid and fell asleep. The water seeped into her hair, washing out some of the ash and dirt from the forge. The dye in her hair also came out as a blood red colour. The woman came down the stairs and placed a green apple near her hand.

.

.

.

"Svanya, wake up you bloody son of a horker!" those were the first words Kullaa heard once she woke up, she bolted up but was held down by a pair of strong hands.

"Easy, easy, the spear went pretty deep, you don't want to be moving anytime soon." The same voice murmured, it was a man, his voice was Nordic but no Nord would care for a Dwarf. Not one that was sane anyway, of course there weren't many that are…

"What what happened?"

"We fighting those damnable Rieklings, you had just saved my ass from a charger when one of their spears got you through your stomach. You were bleeding so fast I- I didn't know what to do. So I took you to Thirsk. Luckily there was a visiting healer from the Skaal, a Shaman, he stopped the blood. But you had lost consciousness; you were muttering something about the Dwarves saying that they were alive or some bullshit."

She was silent, what had happened? Where was she, and how did she get here? And, of course, more importantly how to get back? She sat up straight, she had the back straight thing nailed into her mind since she was a small child, and the man frowned at her.

"Did the spear really make you into a noble woman? Ha, your father would roll over in his grave if he realised all it took was a spear!" he joked, she glanced at him, he had the typical Nord blue eyes but his hair was Brown. Maybe that was dirt. He looked at her strangely, "you carry yourself differently now, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong, friend why would there be?" the words came out of her mouth before she could think, they were not her words but some else's. The man grinned, and helped her up.

"Come on mince meat, let's get out of here, I don't like the way some of the Thirsk look at you."

"Threatened?"

"Why on Nirn would I be threatened?" He growled Kullaa felt herself smiling.

"I wonder why, mutton, I guess you could say you're easy to read."

**ZOMGWTFBBQ! A change of POV and time and reality but whatever!**

K'risska first realised how cruel the world was when her guild master stabbed her in the back. Well it was actually the front but it hurt, emotional and physically. In truth, K'risska was but a kitten in a fully grown form, unaware of the cold and cruelness of the world, but she opened her eyes when the man she looked up to attempted to kill her.

There were tears in her eyes when he walked up to her; her fur was getting wet when he unsheathed his sword, once he left her fur was soaked with her tears. While on the edge of consciousness and darkness, but, she could still feel Karliah pick her up and carry her out the ruin.

Though that was days ago, at the moment there was a question just burning in the khajiit's mind that yearned to be asked.

"Karliah, there is one question K'risska must ask before the oath is taken. Where in the realms of oblivion has most of K'risska's face gone!?" she wailed, that is when the Dunmer and Nord actually noticed her face was gone. Nords are idiots sometimes, especially when their trying to get off of their man crush on their traitor guild master.

"The Evergloam where Nocturnal uses it as a towel, can we get on with this?" the Dunmer asked shortly, K'risska knew about the Evergloam because of her insistent annoying questions. Surprisingly this was what attracted Karliah to Gallus, and it annoyed her immensely.

"Of course, Karliah, K'risska was only wondering." The Khajiit said hastily, in all honesty Karliah thought the Khajiit tried too hard to impress her. Like a puppy, or a misguided kitten that had been tricked into thinking it was a dog.

"Are you both ready for the oath?"

"I am, are you K'risska?" The Khajiit flinched as she snapped out of her day dreaming,

"Hmm? Yes, of course, let's go." She murmured and walked towards the gate and waited for Karliah to pull the chain. Through some tug in her bones, the same she hadn't felt since Gallus died, told her something was wrong with K'risska. She shook the feeling off and pulled the chain.

After the ritual Karliah looked towards K'risska, she seemed a bit shaken; perhaps it was because of Nocturnal's relation to Azura? K'risska's tail hair was standing on end, and her ears were tilted backwards.

"K'risska, is something wrong?" she asked softly, her accent still held traces of Mournhold, if you heard her tell the tales of Morrowind you would believe you were truly there.

"This one does not know what would bring such a question to your mind."

"My bones are telling me, and you seem scared."

"Has the hunter ever had their parents hate them for who they are? This one has, still does, they hate this one for her sexual orientation, for her line of work, for her lack of Moonsugar, and most importantly who this one used to love."

"If you don't mind me saying, they sound unworthy to have as their child."

"This one's parents think they K'risska is lucky they didn't drown her like own would traditionally do to a runt. But this one is thankful you think that."

"Who was the person you used to love?"

"An Altmer, what made it worse was that she was poor and a woman, she died at the hands of the Dark Brotherhood, though I do not blame them for the killing. They were only paid to do someone else's dirty work. Most likely this one's parents, do you wish to hear the entire story, Karliah?"

"It would pass the time, Krin Dar."

"So you have brushed up on your Ta'agra!"

"It helped with understanding your cursing, though once I did understand I wish I had never tried to."

"This one's swearing is not all that horrible, do you or do you not want to hear the story?"

"Of course I want to hear it."

"Very well, this one's parents were strict constantly pressing their views upon K'risska. Soon enough this one was fed up and had taken to going out and walking about, this one was about seventeen. Only a Ji, then she happened upon an Altmer who was being assaulted. Of course back then K'risska had some morals and decided to help her; while the man did go away it left K'risska with more than a few cuts and bruises. The Altmer, whose name was Culuma, healed K'risska and took her to a safe place where they would hide. K'risska would go there every time she escaped from her home and met the Altmer. It was slow, but eventually Culuma and This one found it obvious that the other liked each other."

"Then what?"

"Then K'risska's parents found out about this one's little night time adventures and followed. They were not pleased with this one's lover or K'risska; they dragged this one back home and put bars on the windows to this one's room. Ha, as if that stopped K'risska, this one all the same escaped and ran away with K'risska's lover. But then that damnable assassin came and murdered Culuma, K'risska returned to her home. But instead of going to this one's old home joined the thieves guild, was sent to Skyrim and got caught on the border."

"Then you were admitted into this splinter of the guild," Karliah finished softly, she looked up into the sky. "Can you believe it is Broken Diamonds already?"

"No, the year has gone very fast, almost too fast for this one's liking. It is fitting though, very fitting."

"How so?"

"This is the day Culuma died, and Gallus, this day is too grim and sad for K'risska's liking." Karliah took the Khajiit's hand and held it towards the sky.

"When I was younger I used to believe that the stars were really the eyes of the dead, looking down upon us guiding the shadows to hide us when needed. Now I don't think that as much but, I do know that all our loved ones do watch us no matter whether they are in Aetherious of Oblivion they are always watching."

"You were one crazy kid."

"Yeah, I know, but I wasn't as crazy as you probably were."

"That is probably true, though I am a Khajiit and we get fed Moon sugar." She murmured it was a long time before they remembered that Mercer was still not dead and Brynjolf was not going to go through an entire dwarven ruin on his own. Lazy git, he still owes me money for that bet we made. Also Vaermina hates me now, go ask Robin1996ify why because I am a potato.

**ZOMGWTFBBQ! A change of POV and time and reality but whatever!**

Savos Aren watched the newest addition to his college battle J'zargo's frost atronoch with constant fire balls and a flame cloak. The arena wasn't very large but it was good enough for her, she leaped over the atronoch's attacks with ease, though J'zargo had gotten a few good shots in before he summoned it.

She stumbled as the atronoch smashed its fist into the ground; it was enough for J'zargo to launch a lightening spell at her. Breath came out of her lungs in a hiss; she shot an ice spike at J'zargo, slowing him down visibly.

Then a dragon came, as if Savos wasn't worried enough, it landed next to her and she immediately jumped on it. Once they were in the air J'zargo waved and left the arena, Savos stood up and walked out of the viewing podium.

She was waiting for him outside, the dragon was beside her it had white and ebony scales. He remembered her telling him how to class a dragon based on its scales. This one was a frost dragon, or so she said. It flew off quickly, and left them alone, she took a step towards him and he found her in his arms.

"Ahmul, draal dreh hiu hon Lovaas?"

"Yes, I do."

"Nok."

.

.

.

.

"_I need your full attention please, yes all those memories you had thought of so fondly, I'm so sorry to say, this had all been a lie." Blood pool around her, she smiled blood made her lips red she spa out even more blood._

"_No, no this cannot be. You lie, you lie!" the ruined castles was falling down around them, water pouring in like lava from Red Mountain._

"_Shush Golem; you know deep within that husk of yours it is true. You have always known, why do you think you were attracted to him? Why do you think you didn't become unfaithful until you realised his true nature? Because you always have been and always will be a re-"her head rolled to the floor, soulless eyes facing skyward. Her lips slightly parted her skin dried her hair became flame, and her body crumbled. Only leaving behind a vaguely humanoid shaped pile of sand, which blew away leaving behind nothing._

_Her murderer's sword had become rusted with the touch of her tainted blood; they threw it away in disgust. Their dark grey hand wet with some liquid from a man's skull. They looked at their adopted daughter with hidden hate and hidden agendas; there was so much to do and so little time. They gasped, body arching upward._

"_Did you really think I would let the truth die with me, false Nightingale? The dawns take your soul and shred it in the twilight." She was alive, "The truth can never be blinded by your tainted darkness, Sister-by-Ash, and the truth dawns in fire you dawn in ash." _

_A thousand tales woven into one  
a destiny that has barely begun  
weave through alternate fates  
and save those killed by others mistakes_

_Yours is a tale not often sung  
theirs is a story told in silver's tongue  
their destiny no less tragic that yours  
but one filled with wars_

_All stories must be retold  
and you'll find that those who are gold  
sister of moons and sisters of suns  
weapons of mortals only stuns  
those who are yet to come_

_Listen to the one  
with a power to rival the sun  
destined to fight and destined to die  
puts an arrow through your eye_

_Red with the blood of her foes and protector of the sands  
with nothing but blood on her hands  
hoping he comes back  
find her where Dwemer lack_

_Cold as the snow angry as cave bears  
do not ask her how he fares  
for not long you will live  
if you ask her to give_

_Dark sister and light brother with a single panache  
daughter of Sithis and son of Akatosh  
forbidden by forces overhead  
for love they have bled_

_The forsaken the bleeder  
don't become the pleader  
relations built on respect  
he isn't what you expect_

_A warrior of great strength  
who kept all at arm's length  
company of a necromancer  
an acquaintance of a precursor_

_Come to decide how long with your tale go?  
From sand to forest to snow  
it is time to leave  
time to celebrate on the eve_

_And the circle starts again…_

_._

**Happy Aimee Wolv day! Wait what? What do you mean they don't have a holiday based off of me, ugh, such a disappointment. Anyway hoped you enjoyed your much earned chapter and GIVE ME YOUR SPLEEN! :D why do I ship so many people? Because I can so get over it, you're only here to donate a spleen so get over it.**

***totally made that word up**

**Oh I guess you'll also want to know the translations, so here ya go!**

**Husband, pray do you hear the music?**

**Lies.**


End file.
